Younger sister
by fan2blindspot
Summary: What if Reade had a young sister? And if she was abducted what would the team do? How would the meeting between his family and his team take place and what will be the consequences?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Announcement and interrogation.**

It was early morning at the FBI headquarters in New York more exactly on the floor reserved for the team of Deputy Director Weller. It was one of those rare days that started rather calmly. Even if all the agents knew that after the calm there was often a storm the team took advantage of this lull with pleasure. Kurt was filling out paperwork. He did not particularly like that but, since he was promoted to deputy director his office was invaded. The three women were discussing Weller and Jane since the two other young ladies were hopelessly single. Reade was coming back from one of his many meetings with Dr. Sun. It had been a few months since he had looked at Jones' tape and consulted with Nas's colleague. Recently he seemed to be really better. The psychologist had told him that they could soon stop the sessions because according to her the young man was ready to face his past and the trials of life without having to go through hell as he had done about six months ago. Around ten o'clock the five friends had gathered in the open space to have a coffee and take stock of the work in court because even if they had no big business in court the criminals do not take rest. So, they chatted quietly when suddenly a colleague came to see Reade to tell him that he had a visit and that it was extremely urgent. The policeman, surprised, saw his parents arrive completely distraught. All this under the attentive and intrigued gaze of his team.

_"Dad, mom what are you doing here?"_ the young man asked astonished.  
_"Darling it's horrible. Your sister was kidnapped,"_ a woman that everyone identified as the mother of Edgar said.  
_"Are you sure? She may have run away. How long has she been gone? Why do you think this is an abduction? Are the police aware? Have you contacted her friends?"_ He asked them in one go, concerned but careful. The agent knew his sister and he was very protective with her, he loved her more than anything, but she was a very disturbed young woman. Indeed, his parents had discovered early that his little sister, Hannah, was smarter than the average, much smarter. She was brilliant in everything but one of her many favorite areas was computers. Only, even if this precocity had some benefits it prevented her from properly interact with the real world and that sometimes-caused communication problem. Edgar had never had a problem with her because they had always been very close. He loved talking with her for hours about everything and nothing. However, Hannah did not have the same relationship with her parents and had run away several times after big arguments. That's why Reade was suspicious. In general, she went to a friend's house where she was a quiet place to be quiet without any problem. She was smart enough to stay safe. Only the two parents began to sob and looked really worried that's where everyone understood that it was really serious. They were all surprised by this shattering entrance, the meeting with these strangers and the announcement of the kidnapping of this little sister whose they did not know. However, they did not need to consult each other to decide to help their teammate to clarify this story. Weller then decided as deputy director and friend to take matters into his own hands.  
_"Excuse me I introduce myself I am deputy director Kurt Weller. This is my team and your son's colleagues: SSA Patterson, SSA Natasha Zapata, and Jane, our consultant. From what I see that looks serious I suggest you go to my office to speak privately and calmly."  
"Good morning, sir, and thank you,"_ the two-arriving said with one voice.

They all went to Agent Weller's office and sat down to listen to the story of their friend's parents.

_"We were at a friends' house this weekend and we only got home around seven o'clock this morning. Hannah was supposed to be on her way to school, so we put our stuff straight without worrying about her presence. About eight o'clock high school called to report that she had been absent from her mathematics class. We did not worry. Only after an hour, I had to go to her room, and I saw that it was completely ransacked. After that, we started to worry so I called all her friends and they said she had not seen her since yesterday afternoon. When we knew that we really panicked. So, we went to her room looking for a hint and there my wife found her tablet destroyed and the necklace you gave him Ed' on one of his notebooks. She would never have left without them,"_ Reade's father finished. When Edgar heard about the necklace, he knew it was serious. Tasha, who watched his teammate from the beginning of the story, saw him decompose little by little until he lost all his colors. The young woman gently took his hand and gave him a look that was meant comfort. Although it did not appease his anxiety, feeling her best friend by his side did him a good job. He smiles weakly in turn to thank her.  
_"It must have happened something that is really not normal. Then if she had run away, she would have warned me,"_ Hannah's brother said as he watched his boss turn to him.  
_"I see. Well, we'll all do our best to clear this up. Mr. and Mrs. Reade this may be unpleasant, but there are some questions I have to ask you,"_ Kurt continued.  
_"Of course, we understand. Do what you have to do and call me Peter,"_ he replied.  
_"Call me Elizabeth,"_ the mother added.  
_"Okay, you said that it does not surprise you that your daughter is missing classes but why"_

Seeing that his parents had collapsed, the young agent decided to take things in hand and answer the questions.  
_"Hannah is smarter than average, much smarter. Her precocity was detected as soon as she returned to kindergarten. She has never been comfortable at school. She is bored and can't fit in. Her teachers can't handle her, and she is too old to skip class. A few years ago, she was enrolled in an association for children and teenagers in connection with his school of the time. Hannah managed to make a small group of friends. They all get along really well and since then she's been better. Only none of them fit well in high school. In general, they dry together. She is less depressed since she made friends who understand her life, but she still has a hard time communicating and she does not feel out of place in high school."  
"And about running away?" _Jane asked.  
_"With my husband, we all do our best to understand our daughter and interact with her, but it is very difficult. We are in conflict on almost everything and this often causes big disagreements. Hannah is emotionally struggling to cope with arguments. Either she gets angry and withdraws into herself, or she flees and runs away,"_ Elizabeth said. _  
"When this is the case where does she go?"_ Zapata continued. _  
"Usually at a friend's house or at Edgar's," _Peter said, pointing to his son.  
_"Are you close to your sister? Where does this necklace story come from exactly?"_ The brunette asked. It was very strange for the young woman to question her best friend, especially in such a disturbing situation. She looked at him tenderly, making him understand that she was there for him. He seemed really affected by this story. Which was normal but she did not like to see him that way. Reade feeds on her partner's strength to answer questions and not collapse or go back to the city in search of her sister. He was glad she was at his side because he was not sure he could handle it alone. It was his young sister; they had always been very close, and he could not imagine losing her. He discreetly thanked Tasha and replied as if the other people in the room had not noticed their closeness, although that was the case. _  
"Yes, we are very close and as I said earlier if she had run away again she would have called me. We never had communication problems and we always talked a lot. In general, she comes to my house when things are not going well. We discuss and after I bring her home. In addition, if she had gone to a friend's house she would have taken business and her computers, she never goes out without. My sister and a real computer pro by the way. She often thinks of you, Patterson. For the necklace, I offered her at ten years' anniversary and since she never left him. If she left it on one of her notebooks, there is a reason. She writes a lot of things in her journals. All that goes through his head up, his experiences, her crazy ideas, scientific formulas too I think. She also notes what she feels is a tip from her psychologist. Its codes all with a system of which it alone has the secret,"_ Reade retorted._  
"I would have preferred you to be wrong but unfortunately, I quite agree. That it does not look like a runaway but do not worry we will do absolutely everything it takes for you to bring Hannah. Reade with Tasha you drive your parents' home, you inspect the house and you take the usual information. I will send a surveillance team and put your phone and computer under surveillance in case of ransom demand. Patterson, you rake all Hannah's internet accounts and all her electronic devices once they are brought to you. Jane and I are going to bait all our contacts to try to have information and I will launch an abduction alert. Once all this is done we all meet in high school to interview his teachers, friends of the association and other high school students,"_ Weller ordered.

The four officers nodded and left the tasks requested with the anguish of not knowing what their best friend's young sister was going through.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: A very particular girl.**

The trip was relatively quiet, they were all too anxious to talk. Once at the destination, Edgar's parents made coffee and waited in the living room for the two teammates to finish their work. Zapata and Reade had gone upstairs to inspect Hannah's room. Tasha had watched the house in detail, trying to imagine the life of her teammate. When they entered the room the Hispanic could, behind the ambient disorder, guess a feminine decoration and perform with taste but uncommon for a teenager.

_"Are you mad at me for not telling you about my sister?" _The agent asked, continuing to search the room desperately.  
_"Of course, I am not. I never really spoke to you about my family so why I would not like you," _the young woman retorted by being reassuring.  
_"Thank you,"_ he said after a break.  
_"Why?"_ She intrigued.  
_"For everything you have done for me. You were there for me when I was horrible with you and today, once again, you support me without question," _the officer said, with a sincerely moving look.  
_"You do not have to thank me. That's what friends do. I would always be there no matter what and I'm sure you'd do the same for me,"_ the brunette assured.  
_"Evidently, but honestly, I do not know if I could search alone in the room of my younger sister so thank you for being there."  
"Reade, I 'm sure you'd do the right thing as always. "_

They continued poking in silence for several minutes. Tasha had already assembled all the electronic devices to send them to Patterson. Reade had looked for clues in all Hannah's hiding places. They were trying to bring all the books of the young girl for them analyzed when Zapata fell on the famous necklace. It was in gold with a thin chain and a pendant in the shape of pi. It was unusual but the young woman found it really beautiful.  
_"He is very pretty, "_ she said, showing the jewel to her friend.  
_"Thanks,"_ he replied.  
_"Can I ask you why pi?" _She asked.  
_"A long time ago she was depressing. Hannah was not even nine years old that she did not expect anything from life. She was clairvoyant and perceived things that we were unable to see. Anger and suffering had no secrets for her, people had no secrets for her. It was as if every negative event she had heard about was breaking her heart whether it was a death, a fight, an attack on the other side of the world or even heartache. She felt all the emotions stronger. It is still the case now, but doctors told her to handle it. She was a very shy little girl before my parents enrolled her in this association but thanks to these people she is really much better. They saved her life. For a moment we were afraid that she would do the irreparable. Finally, on her tenth birthday, I took him on a tour to the science museum and the planetarium. After we went to eat ice cream and I offered her this necklace saying that she should not lose hope because the world offered him as much opportunity to be happy that there was decimal in pi. Then I added that I would always be there for her whatever happens. You must find that ridiculous," _he added, lowering his embarrassed head.  
_"This is not at all. On the contrary, I find it beautiful,"_ Tasha reassured him. She came closer to him, put a hand on his shoulder and looked into the young man's.  
_"We'll do everything we can to find her. We are the best do not forget. Even overpowering and deemed elusive terrorist groups do not hold us. Everything will be fine."  
"Okay,"_ Edgar agreed. He pulled her towards him. They hugged tenderly for several minutes, simply enjoying the soothing and reassuring presence of the other. They were all just plain. Reade smelled the fragrance of the young woman's hair and felt better. Zapata had always given him the strength to move forward and be stronger. He owed it for his sister, for his parents and also for his best friend. He had to be strong for the people he loved. What the duo did not know was that the young man's mother had surprised the scene by coming to them to ask them if all was well. Elizabeth had looked at them, thanking heaven that her son had found a wonderful young woman to look after him. Her son had told him he was single. So, she knew that these two were not together, but she knew enough to know that it would come because it would be necessary to be blind not to see that they were made for each other. She only prayed that her beloved daughter will be there to witness her brother's happiness.

Liz came down to see her husband. The two partners separated and joined the parents of the young man. They all four settled in the living room for coffee and chatting.  
_"What is going to happen now?" _Elizabeth and Peter asked.  
_"We are going to comb your daughter's life to get as much information as possible. Then we will put your home and your phone line under surveillance,"_ the Hispanic announced.  
_"Once all the clues together we will establish hypotheses, a chronology, and a suspect list,"_ Edgar ended. Tasha's phone beeped and she read the message that was addressed to her.  
_"I just got a message from Weller. I have to go to high school, but he told me that you can stay with your parents."_  
_"Certainly not, I'm coming with you. If I stay here I'll go crazy. I know Hannah I could help you interpret the facts,"_ he interrupted.  
_"Well, agents will come to ensure your safety as a precaution and we will keep you informed if we find anything,"_ the young woman finished.  
_"Thank you for everything agent Zapata and thank all your colleagues for what they do. We appreciate a lot,"_ Reade's parents added.  
_"It is normal we are a team. Which means we are there for each other,"_ the brunette finished.

During the journey, the brunette saw her teammate lost in her thoughts and she took his hand as a sign of support. They looked and remained so time to get to school. Weller had allowed Reade to come to the field because he knew that his friend would not wait to wait while his younger sister was in danger, but he agreed only if his agent was only an observer. Kurt had also asked Zapata to look after him because in case of a problem she could calm him down. After ten minutes they arrived at Liberty High, a high school where Hannah Reade was studying. The two teammates prepared to join their colleague in the teachers' room to interview the girl's friends, teachers, and acquaintances in turn.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Back to High School**

Once inside the school, the agents went directly to the meeting place. Reade stopped right outside the door.  
_"What's the matter? Are you okay?"_ Zapata asked worriedly.  
_"What if I had missed something? What if my sister was going less well than I think? What if she made a depression again and because of the hell of these last weeks, I had not seen anything?"  
"Stop right now. If you continue to torture yourself like that you will go crazy and it will not bring anything good. You had a difficult time. It happens to all the world but that does not mean you have become blind,"_ Tasha said by putting a hand on his arm.  
_"Yes, but I may have missed something."  
"What could you have missed? Outside the ambient bazaar, her room was filled with happy photos of you and her friends. All the clothes I saw were colorful, the pictures posted on her walls were happy and her playlist was full of catchy songs. Can you describe her behavior to me the last time you saw each other?"  
"This was last week. We went to the birthday party of his godson. He is the son of one of our rare cousins with whom Hannah gets along well. She dragged me there while it was a party for the children. I have nothing against them on the contrary and Aiden is adorable, but it was not the idea that I made myself of Saturday. Finally, she was able to be convincing as usual. So, we spent the afternoon eating cake and doing activities for kids. She was thrilled to have fun with the kids. She spent the day doing magic tricks inspired by physics or teaching them how to make jokes that their parents will not really enjoy. I did not really want to go there but we had a really good day. When I read my e-mails that night she had sent me all the pictures she had made and a short introductory video for Aiden. She said how much she loves him and that in twenty years when she will rethink this day it can only be a wonderful memory,"_ Edgar replied, remembering this beautiful moment. He smiled seeing where his friend was coming from.  
_"It is true that I do not know your sister and even if in view of what you have described to me I think it does not have to be easy every day for her, Hannah does not have the profile of a depressed person, even less suicidal."  
"It's true. You're right. It's just that she's already suffered so much from her difference,"_ he added.  
_"I understand that you're worried. It's more than normal but if your sister is as smart as you say, and it seems to be the case I'm sure she knows how much her big brother loves her and he will always be there for her. Wherever she is, she must know that you will come for her. So now we're going into this room and find answers to our questions. Does it work?"  
"It's working,"_ he finished, gratifying her with a grateful smile.

They returned and settled next to Jane and Kurt. In the room were the high school principal, Hannah's main teachers, her psychologist, and the guidance counselor. After that, they would go to question her friends and classmates.  
_"Agent Reade, we are sorry for your sister if I can do anything to help you especially do not hesitate,"_ the headmaster began.  
_"My colleagues would like to ask you a few questions,"_ he told them.  
_"Of course,"_ the two psychologists and the director answered.  
_"Dr. Cahill, did you notice any changes in Hannah's behavior? Did she tell you anything she would have seen or experienced that would have disturbed her?"_ Kurt asked.  
_"I cannot answer you precisely because of the professional secrecy but I can assure you that Miss Reade is not a danger for herself. Moreover, if she had spoken to me about something that could put her in danger I would have immediately informed the family as an ethics requirement. Afterward, as you must know Hannah is a complex person who does not confide easily. In general, she needs time before speaking. It's quite possible that she hid things from me, but I really did not see anything disturbing," _the doctor answered. Edgar nodded to confirm.  
_"And in high school did you notice an attitude that was out of the ordinary?" _He asked, addressing the guidance counselor.  
_"Honestly, she is very shy, and she communicates with a few people. Apart from a few students and her teachers, I have never seen her interact in high school. I happen to have her in consultation because she is often in conflict with her teachers but in general, she does not speak to me. Knowing she was followed by an excellent psychologist outside I was not too stressed. After all, even though she's not like all students, Hannah did not seem unhappy. Rather now she seemed more cheerful. If I had noticed anything I would have acted accordingly,"_ the counselor added.  
_"Mr. Bennet, what can you tell me about Hannah's relationship with her teachers?" _Reade asked.  
_"They are not very pleasant actually. Apart from Mrs. Hamilton, her professor of literature and Mr. Clark, professor of mathematics, nobody can help her. They described her as insolent, sarcastic and unable to follow instructions. I have seen a lot of difficult students and Hannah is not one of the worst. She is neither mean nor disrespectful and even less aggressive. She is nonconformist and she see the world in a way that we cannot really understand. She's a good girl you just have to know how to approach her. Which is not easy."  
"I grant you she is not always easy to follow but she has a good heart,"_ Edgar confirmed.  
_"I agree and I think that one day she will do a great deal,"_ the headmaster retorted.  
_"Do you think that Hannah disappeared voluntarily?"_ Dr. Cahill asked.  
_"No considering the evidence and your testimony we do not think no. Did you notice strange events in high school?"_ Tasha pursued.  
_"There was nothing unusual. Only minor incidents but they are common in a school. I will send you the reports."  
"Well it will be all for the moment thank you for your cooperation we will contact you when needed,"_ the Deputy Director finished.

Teachers of mathematics, science, literature, art and modern languages had also been heard. All agreed that Hannah was a brilliant student and had no particular problem other than her inability to communicate with others. Once the interrogation was over and the adults were thanked, the four officers went to a language room to question Hannah's classmates. The team could see how much the girl was not popular outside her group. The other students knew her very little and obviously did not like her very much. When Tyler, Emily, Ivy, Nathan, Elena and Marina, Hannah's classmates at Macarthur, were very worried about her. The teenagers confirmed the suspicions of the agents. The young woman had not disappeared voluntarily. Since no one corresponding to the description of Reade's sister had been found in the hospital or morgue, it was probably an abduction. The question everyone was asking was why? Why someone kidnapped a teenager without a story? They all returned to the FBI headquarters to research and analyze the evidence gathered. All the mobiles were going to be reviewed including the most horrible and that's what scared Edgar. Only he wanted to know the truth and find Hannah. For that, they had no choice they had to consider everything. Only one thing was really safe, nobody in the team did expect that they would discover.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Notebooks full of answers.**

It was late afternoon; the team had returned to HQ to work on the investigation. They had taken the Reade on the way. Liz and Peter were unable to stay alone in their big empty house. They were all hard at work and worried about the missing teenager when Patterson came to see Edgar.

_"I really need you to help me with this one. I cannot do it alone,"_ the young woman announced unhappy and despair.  
_"What can I do?"_ He asked astonished.  
_"You can decode Hannah's notebooks. In addition to Vigenary, she added encryption that she made with her own decoding grid so that I have no way to open it without the key. Your sister is really amazing. What she did is crazy."  
"It does not surprise me. She's always loved computers and she's extremely talented, but I still do not know how to help you. It's not my department at all,"_ Reade explained.  
_"Every programmer has his own style based on his personality and we may not be on a computer but it's the same. Just find the key to be able to decrypt everything. You know your sister. You know how she works. Maybe if you talked to me a little about her or even if you looked at the notebooks we would have an idea."  
"It's always worth trying,"_ Tasha said.  
_"That's true but I think we rather need people as intelligent as Hannah and who know her well. I think I know who to call,"_ he concluded with an ulterior motive.

An hour later Reade, his family, his team and all of Hannah's friends were gathered in the lab to try to decode her notebooks. All the texts had been scanned it was enough to find the right key to decrypt them at once and be able to read them. Edgar was convinced that if the teenager had left her necklace on one of them it was for a reason and he was planning to find out.  
_"Thank you for coming to help. We appreciate,"_ Elizabeth thanked them.  
_"You do not have to do it. We'll do all we can to find Hannah," _Ivy retorted curtly.  
_"It's our best friend,"_ Elena continued in the same tone.  
_"She is part of our family. We are still one even if you hate that," _Marina finished. The teenage gang did not have a very good relationship with Hannah's parents. The latter thought that her friends had a bad influence on her, that they encouraged her to dry up and be insolent. Finally, it was the case of almost all the parents of the group, and it triggered a certain hostility between adults and adolescents.  
_"Yes, but we appreciate,"_ Edgar reassured. The young man was unfamiliar with his sister's friends, but he had seen Hannah relearn to be happy thanks to them. Moreover, they knew that no one could force the young woman to do something she did not want. He had nothing against these teenagers, he was even grateful to them. The group of young people took a good hour to find the decoding key. The young woman had used one of her favorite songs. They could finally read Hannah's notebooks.  
_"You should read them with your team. I do not want to interfere in the privacy of my sister more than necessary,"_ Reade said to his friend.

_"I understand and it's noble of you. We'll have some for half an hour you should enjoy to eat a little and see your parents. Anyway, for now, we cannot do anything more," _the blonde advised.

_"I am not really hungry but you're right I have to eat. I'll take them home and then I'll take something to the distributor. Can I bring you something?"  
"No thank you it's going for now. Do not worry I'm sure we will find her, "_ the computer scientist added, wanting to be reassuring.

Patterson watched her friend leave with the teenagers wondering what state they were going to find Hannah. The young woman prayed that the adolescent would still be alive and that she had not been abused because she knew that even if Reade managed to save appearances he would not bear to lose his sister. She knew that if such a tragedy happened nobody could save him, not even Zapata. Meanwhile, Edgar accompanied his sister's friends to the restroom where they could wait for news of their friend because they did not want to go home. Tasha was there eating at the vending machine; he did the same and they sat down to get to know each other better. They could also find new leads and advance the investigation. After all, all of Patterson's agents were examining the notebooks. Nas had put all the best analysts NSA in their arrangements to review all existing computer traces. The Reade's house was under surveillance, and junior officers were surveying high school, MacArthur Institute, and the surrounding streets for witnesses. In addition, a notice of search had been sent. The last and most reliable source of information about the young woman was her friend group.  
_"I wanted to thank you again."  
"You do not have to. It's for Hannah, so of course, we'll help you,"_ Tyler interrupted.  
_"Thanks anyway and I apologize my parents did not want to hurt but it's hard for them to understand her. They live it badly,"_ the young man added.  
_"The problem is not that they have trouble understanding us. We're used to it,"_ Nathan said.  
_"So, what's the problem?"_ Tasha asked intrigued.  
_"They do not try. For them, we do not stick to the norms of society. They do not look any further and instead of accepting us as we are, they are trying to conform to their expectations, and it causes constant conflict. I do not speak specifically about your parents, but about 90% of the adults we met so far. I know that we are not always easy to manage but the efforts are going both ways. Play a role and be someone that you are not to please others, it destroys you slowly. I know from experience my parents were the same and it almost ended up badly,"_ Marina said revealing scars to her handles. Zapata and Edgar looked at each other sorrowfully at the young woman's words. They did not imagine that a teenager with a seemingly normal childhood and a happy family could suffer so much.  
_"Luckily at the institute, they listen to us and understand us. Doctors help us to overcome difference and all that flows from it. They teach us to communicate with the outside world while being ourselves. They come to psychologists to arrange family therapy sessions to help parents better understand their children and vice versa. It is effective when I arrived at the institute and not only with my parents, but with many members of my family. Since then it's really better. Obviously, it does not prevent conflicts, but it allows us to talk more easily," Elena continued._ _  
"My parents never did it?"_ Questioned Reade intrigued.  
_"Hannah told us they didn't. That's why she's mad at them because she does not know why. I know it disturbed her enormously,"_ Tyler continued.  
_"We have nothing against your parents but in general, we are rather suspicious of people. For example, we all had a lot of time to trust Dr. Cahill,"_ Nathan said.  
_"Excuse me to ask but why in this case you speak so freely?"_ The Hispanic wondered astonished.

_"Hannah said you were cool. That unlike the others you listen to her when she's not doing well or when she talks about a topic that would annoy most people. So, if she says that we can trust you it's true, " _Marina stated, addressing Edgar.  
_"You look cool too. You also try to understand us without judging us and you were one of the only people to follow when we talked about computers. It's rare,"_ Elena added for the brunette.

The two agents looked at each other with a smile. They understood that the teenagers who had been described as difficult cases, problem kids, were actually really great and mature. They just had an atypical functioning which scared the narrow mind s people. The group continued to chat for several minutes and were then joined by Reade's parents.  
_"We would like to apologize,"_ the two new arrivals said.  
_"You did nothing wrong. It was we who were aggressive because of the worry. It is up to us to apologize,"_ Marina replied.  
_"This is not only because of the incident of earlier but all that we have been able to do in recent years. The more I listen to people talking about my daughter the more I realize that I do not know her. You yes and I have seen that since you all returned in life she is happier. I think we were scared to realize that we were not able to make Hannah happy. To see that teenagers, children at times, some of her teachers and strangers get to communicate with our daughter and us no, it's difficult. Even our son manages to talk to her, and we do not. She's just so amazing that it can be scary," _Elizabeth said.  
_"You understand you know but the main thing is not to succeed in understanding it the first time but to try. Your daughter loves you, but she feels like you do not like her the way she is,"_ she said.  
_"It's wrong. It's just that everything is so complicated and new. We do not know what to do,"_ Peter retorted.  
_"We can help you if you want," _Tyler said. The four adults were stunned by so much kindness and tolerance on the part of these youths. Life had not been easy for any of them. Three-quarters of the adults they met had not given them a chance. Yet they were still able to see the best in everyone.  
_"Would you do that?"_ Elizabeth asked surprised.  
_"Absolutely Hannah deserves to have a united family. Despite all you love her. It's what matters,"_ Marina answered.  
_"Then everyone deserves a second chance. We are not perfect either. Nobody is,"_ Nathan continued.  
_"Thank you a lot,"_ Peter and his wife concluded moved. The parents joined the small group to keep talking but they were quickly interrupted by Weller and Patterson.  
_"We have a problem. There is another missing girl and apparently Hannah had predicted,"_ they said with one voice.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Another disappeared**

_"Tanya McPherson, 17, the first student in Hanna's class. She is a cheerleader and best student in the class. Tanya goes out with the captain of the basketball team and is very popular. All the students talk about her well but very few really know her because when we asked questions they were unable to answer. Obviously, she disappeared along with Hannah only it was declared late this afternoon. According to the authorities, her mother is a drug addict and her father left when she was a child. She manages herself. It was her aunt who went to the police because she had no news of her niece. According to the lieutenant in charge of the investigation, the latter does all that she can to help the girl but since her guard was not legally entrusted to her she cannot do much. In high school, nobody was aware of the situation of the teenager. Obviously, she is very good at giving the change. As for Hannah's disappearance, there is no clue,"_ Weller declared to the whole assembly.  
_"Do you have any idea of what could tie Hannah and Tanya?"_ Tasha asked, addressing the family and friends of the missing woman.  
_"No,"_ they answered, all in one heart.  
_"You said that Hannah had planned it but what are you talking about?" _Reade intrigued.  
_"In one of her notebooks, she listed several girls with strange behavior. Also, she mentions a suspicious man. Hannah only talks about suspicion and does not name the man in question, but Tanya is on this list,"_ Patterson confessed.  
_"Maybe Hannah wasn't the target but Tanya. Maybe she noticed something, and it took her to the wrong place at the wrong time,"_ Jane figured.  
_"Is this man part of our school?" _The teenagers questioned.  
_"We are not sure of anything, but it is very likely. Some passages in the notebooks are very metaphorical,"_ Patterson retorted.  
_"Ok, Jane and Tasha, you summon all the girls on this list and interrogate them. Whoever this person is if he has an inappropriate relationship with these girls, they will confide more easily with women. Patterson, you continue to search the books and you examine the history of all and I mean absolutely all men of high school. Reade, you stay with the young people and you study the list reflecting on the events of these last weeks and a possible suspect. I'm going to see the police officer conducting the investigation and Tanya's family."  
"Agent Patterson, do you think this man could abuse my daughter?"_ Peter asked horrified. Everyone froze at this idea, especially Reade who imagined his sister living the same nightmare that he did a few years ago. Zapata, who had noticed the discomfort of her teammate, stood at his side and took his hand to show him that he was not alone.  
_"No, it seems extremely unlikely. She always talks from an external point. We think Hannah has noticed some signs, but she was really not sure of herself. That's probably why she did not tell anyone. She had to do research to confirm her hypothesis and it went wrong. In addition to the list of women, he seems to prefer blondes with clear eyes. The other good news, if I may say so, is not a violent man. He does not kill what would confirm our idea that Tanya and Hannah are still alive. I understand that it does not look like much, but your daughter's notes are very complete and surprisingly detailed. Hannah obviously has notions in psychology and even if she did not think that these suspicions were based it would seem that everything is fair and it allowed our profiler to establish a profile rather detailed and quite reliable," _Patterson reassured.  
_"According to them, what is going on in his head? What did the girls do?"  
"The fact that he was discovered has thwarted his plans. Our man is a pacifist who dominates his victims psychologically and not physically. The most likely hypothesis would be that he keeps the girls in prison while waiting for a solution,"_ the blond announced.  
_"Well, we're good now at work and we'll identify that man," _Kurt ordered.

The information disclosed by the computer scientist reassured the team members as well as Hannah's family and friends. Each returned to his position determined to find the monster who had hurt these kids. The profilers had a little more time to establish a more accurate profile. With the help of Patterson's analysts, they drew up a list of all male staff connected with the school and suspicious. Tyler, Emily, Ivy, Nathan, Elena, and Marina had examined it and the list of potential victims, but they could only confirm what the investigators thought. Which in itself was good for not going off on a bad track. However, it was insufficient in the eyes of his terrorized teens to imagine two of their companions between the claws of a pervert. Kurt had interviewed Mrs. McPherson and her sister, but he had learned nothing more than the fact that this girl had a lot of courage to look after a drug-addicted, alcoholic mother on her own. The police lieutenant responsible for finding the girl could not help him either because he had no track. However, he promised to keep the FBI informed and put all his men at the disposal of the team in case of need. Meanwhile, Tasha and Jane had located the four young women on the list and summoned them to the office. Once the girls arrived they set them up in a quieter room and began to interrogate them while their parents were waiting outside, at the request of the girls.  
_"It's about the disappearance of Hannah and Tanya you had to convene us here?"_ Emily asked shyly, a blonde girl of just 15 years old.  
_"Yes, we learned from Hannah's writings that the man who kidnapped your comrades may have hurt you,"_ Jane said painfully.  
_"She's saying nonsense. No one has touched me,"_ Carole replied aggressively, another young girl by closing as an oyster. At this reaction, the two agents understood that they were right especially that the other girls seemed terrified.  
_"Hannah knows nothing, she cannot know,"_ the first teenager let go involuntarily.  
_"And what can she not know?"_ Tasha intrigued, looking at the girl compassionately.  
_"Nothing,"_ a third girl, Emerson retorted.  
_"Listen, I understand that it is difficult but currently your comrades are in the hands of this man. They are probably undergoing what you have suffered. If you do not help us it is possible that he will eventually kill them. I know it's hard, but you have to tell us who it is. So that we can find Hannah and Tanya and this monster will never hurt anyone again," _Zapata said more than moved by the trauma of these teenagers.  
_"But we do not know him,"_ the youngest of the four shouted before bursting into tears.  
_"Sorry?"_ Jane retorted surprised.  
_"This bastard was wearing a mask. He did it every time,"_ Carole continued.  
_"None of us can identify him,"_ Kamran, the last of the group, said.

At this confession, the two agents of the FBI looked at each other with terror. Despite all the horrors they had seen and experienced. They were horrified to learn that a man had been able to do things as horrible to these children. After several minutes they managed to make the young women talk and discover that they had all been harassed for several weeks and that one day he had surprised them while they were alone. It always happened in high school and he threatened them to stop them from speaking. Once the interrogation was over Zapata and Jane went to inform the team. The other officers again began to investigate the new items at their disposal while the two young women informed the parents of the teenage girls. It was a very hard time for everyone. Never had they suspected that their little girls had been harassed and raped. When it was over the families were left alone to talk, Jane went to see Kurt for some comfort and Tasha rushed to the toilet to vomit the little she had eaten that day. Reade, who had seen the condition of his partner, could not help but comfort her, under the attentive gaze of her parents.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: A vital friendship.**

After a few minutes of searching, he found his teammate sitting on the floor in a corridor leading to the archives. A passage forgot by all for a long time and which in the long run had become a refuge for some agent needing a little loneliness.  
_"Hey, how are you?"_ Reade asked, worried by sitting at her side.  
_"I am fine. I just need a few minutes,"_ she said upset.  
_"I can imagine. I try. What these girls have experienced is atrocious. The kind of thing that you cannot really understand unless you endure it. It must have been very hard to get them talking and to let the parents know,"_ Reade retorted.  
_"These poor children will remain traumatized for life. They will never forget this. They may never trust men again. The youngest is just 15 years. It was only children and this monster broke them. The parents, they felt so guilty for not having seen the evil being of their children. They will never forgive themselves. So many lives have been destroyed. Fortunately, we will soon find him,"_ the young woman said on the verge of tears.

Reade was sorry to see her so emotional. Finally, it was normal, which would not be touched by such a story but usually, Tasha was rather kind to cash in her corner and pretend that everything was going well. The young man understood that there was something more personal behind this. He promised to help him face it as soon as they found his sister. One trial at a time, as Dr. Sun explained to him.  
_"It's sure. Do you think they're still alive?"_ Edgar questioned with difficulty.  
_"Oh, Reade, I'm so sorry. Your sister has disappeared and I'm lamenting,"_ Tasha said, turning to look apologetic.  
_"No, do not apologize for having compassion for these girls. It's normal and human. Your empathy is what makes you so incredible as an agent and as a person. You should never apologize for that,"_ he continued, looking at her tenderly.  
_"Thank you,"_ she continued, returning his smile.  
_"Always."  
"I know it must be hard to stay positive and rational, but I am convinced that girls are fine. Everything indicates that they are still alive,"_ Zapata reassured.  
_"I know, but what if he does the same thing to them,"_ he supposed with emotion.  
_"Sincerely I could spend hours to reassure you or explain to you logically why it is very unlikely but we both know that it would not change anything. She's your sister. You're worried about her, that's normal. No logic can change that,"_ Zapata added.

_"That's true,"_ Edgar confirmed.

They sat in silence next to each other for a long time. Tasha's head rested on the young man's shoulder; their breaths were automatically locked on each other. Reade had an arm around her friend's shoulders. They were both good. Thanks to the presence of the other, the macabre images that haunted their minds from the south were fading slightly. A few minutes later they received a message from Weller telling them to go to rest and that the night agents would replace them. Reade was reluctant at first, but Tasha managed to convince him. After all, he knew the night shift well. They were extremely competent. Moreover, all the suspects on the list were under surveillance, he would be notified immediately if anything happened. The young man managed to convince Hannah's friends to go back to their parents and he went to get his family to accompany them home and stay with them. Elizabeth Reade, who did not feel able to spend the evening imagining the worst without cracking and wanted to know more about her son's life, decided to invite his teammate to dinner. When they left again when they met her in the elevator, the mother of the family took the opportunity to propose to join them for the meal, much to the surprise of all, including the main interested.  
_"It's really nice but I would not bother you. You must want to stay with your family,"_ Tasha said.  
_"It makes me feel good and then I would love to learn more about my son's friends and his work,"_ Liz confirmed. At the expression of her friend's mother, she realized that they all needed to change their minds and she was delighted to learn a little more about her best friend's family. _"In that case, I accept with pleasure,"_ the young woman replied, sincerely.  
_"Nobody says no to my wife. She knows how to be convincing,"_ Peter added, smiling weakly.

_"My mother has always been good at getting what she wants from people,"_ Edgar whispered in his friend's ear. On these good words, they went to the Reade.

Once home, Elizabeth began to prepare food.  
_"Let me help you,"_ Zapata insisted, carrying dishes.  
_"Thanks for all, agent Zapata. You watch over my son. Thanks to you Edgar is alive, and he is much better,"_ she blessed her.  
_"I'm my teammate and best friend so it's normal and then he does the same for me, Mrs. Reade. Call me Tasha,"_ the Hispanic certified.  
_"Then thank you, Tasha, for making my son come back alive and that he feels good. In this case, call me Elizabeth,"_ the mother of the family adds. Despite the tragic and extremely distressing situation they managed to cope by helping each other. For many, the fact that they dine all four and manage to have a normal conversation would have seemed odd, but it was their way of falling apart. After this little aside the two women began to cook while chatting while Reade and his father set the table and tidied up the living room doing the same.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Small discussions by the way.**

_"I may be meddling in what is none of my business, but I saw that you and Edgar were very close," _Elizabeth began.  
_"We are only very good friends. The last few months have been really complicated for everyone. It strengthened the cohesion of the team. We look out for each other. With our work, we learn to help each other is vital. In addition, only our colleagues can understand what we are going through, the complexity of our work, the horror of investigations."  
"This must also be the case with your family and those of your other teammates?"  
"I don't have much family anymore. I've really never had one. My mother died a long time ago, even when she was alive her role as a mother was far from her priority. I never knew my father, only temporary stepfathers. I have two little brothers but unfortunately, life has made us have quite complex relationships. I'm really close to my grandmother. As for Jane, Weller, and Patterson, it's complicated for them too from a family point of view."  
"I am sincerely sorry. I did not want to make you uncomfortable,"_ she apologized, understanding at the young woman's expression that her childhood should not have been a part of pleasure.  
_"Don't apologize you couldn't know. Then it's been a long time now, it's a whole new life. I have a real family today, thanks to the team. We risk our lives, together, every day. We create connections that not everyone can understand. For example, Weller, our leader who is very close to her sister, does not confide in her as the team."  
"Sarah, she has a son, it seems to me. Edgar told me about her. They dated for a while; I think."_

_"It was last year yes; he cared a lot about her."  
"Did he explained to you why it didn't work out?"  
"Not in the details, it's just, life, work, their differences. He just told me that they were not meant to be together."  
"These things happen. Love is one of the most complex things that exist."  
"That's for sure,"_ she replied, raising her eyebrows and with a little sadness in her voice.

In the tone of her interlocutor, Elizabeth understood that she had seen right about the young woman's feelings for her son. So, she decided to give them a helping hand because if she couldn't help her daughter she could at least help her son. The mother was tired of feeling totally helpless in the face of the plight of her children. For once she was able to help one of them she did not want to deprive herself as small as her contribution is. Even if she had to do so discreetly.

_"You know Tasha we learned what happened with Coach Jones just two months ago. It was very difficult to imagine that our son had gone through all this alone simply because it was too hard for him to admit it to us. To imagine that he had gone through this as a child and that it had traumatized him so much that he had forgotten everything was horrible but that he had his memories and faced it on his own, it was terrible. I was very afraid that he would feel lonely, that he thought he could not count on and for anyone. About a month ago I decided to share my concerns with him, and we had a long, open-hearted discussion. Edgar made me understand that my sense of guilt did not have to be, and the only culprit was this man, no one else. He also explained to us everything you did for him. He didn't give any details obviously, but I felt soothed, my son was not all alone, he had someone good by his side. I know Edgar well enough to know that he doesn't tell us all, but you mean a lot to him. Honestly, I've never seen him so attached to someone and from what I've seen today it's reciprocal."  
"Indeed, I care very much about your son,"_ Tasha confirmed, blushing at the remark of her interlocutor.  
_"You should tell him how you feel; life is short."_

Tasha couldn't believe that her colleague's mother had, in such a short time, understood the complexity of her relationship with Reade and her feelings towards her partner. The young woman pretended that she had heard nothing so as not to get into too personal a discussion. Liz realized that she did not want to talk about it and changed the subject. She knew from experience that love is complicated especially when you have a busy past and afraid of suffering. As the discussion unfolded, the two women came to talk about Hannah.  
_"I'd like you to answer me honestly. Is my daughter still alive? If so, what does this monster do to her? I need to know, I need to be ready," _she asked with tears in her eyes.  
_"Sincerely I can't guarantee it 100% but based on our profile, which is pretty reliable in part thanks to your daughter, and on the evidence accumulated it is very likely that Tanya and Hannah are both alive, retained a few shares and treated relatively well. What this man is looking for is power. By holding two teenage girls' hostage and evading the FBI his needs are met and even if it's pretty sordid, right now it's a good thing. In addition, surveillance and spinning teams follow all potential suspects. As soon as he moves, we stop him, and he leads us to the girls. It's normal to be afraid and feel helpless, but I promise you that the best agents in our office are doing everything they can to find them. It's only a matter of time," _Zapata replied, approaching her to comfort her.  
_"Thank you,"_ Elizabeth said, wiping away the tears that had beaded at the corners of her eyes. The two women finished preparing dinner by discussing lighter topics to try to change their minds. On Edgar and Peter's side, the discussion went in the same way.

_"How are you holding up?"_ Edgar asked his father.  
_"As good as you,"_ Peter replied.  
_"Tasha tries to reassure me by explaining that if we rely on the profile and the evidence they are still alive, and they are fine. According to her, it is only a matter of time before they are found, especially considering the fact that all of our suspects are under close surveillance. Only I can't help but imagine the worst,"_ Reade confessed.  
_"Your friend seems to be a very good agent. What would you say to yourself if it was a case like any other?"  
"That she is right, her reasoning stands and then she is often right, always in fact,"_ the young man responded.  
_"It looks like an extraordinary young woman,"_ he remarked, trying to get his son to speak.  
_"Zapata is much more than that. She is really wonderful; at times she makes me think a little about Hannah."  
"What do you mean?"_ Peter wondered intrigued.  
_"She is very intelligent, obstinate, a real mule but with an excellent instinct. She is incredibly strong but sensitive and gentle at the same time. Honestly, with all that's happened lately, I don't think I would have done as well if it hadn't been there. I was hard with her, and yet she stayed by my side," _Edgar replied with a slight smile, thinking of his friend.  
_"An incredible young woman, plus you seem to be very close,"_ he remarked.  
_"Oh no dad, I've already had enough that Mom makes me interrogate my sentimental life every time I come, you're not going to get into it," _the young man continued, seeing perfectly where his father was coming from.  
_"This is not an interrogation. I've done enough in my life now I'm leaving this stain to your mother. I'm just saying that she's a remarkable woman you care about very much and that it seems to be reciprocal."  
"She's my teammate,"_ Reade remarked.  
_"Sometimes love is closer than we think. Moreover, I know that there is no rule against relationships between partners at the FBI, it is not recommended but not prohibited. Finally, I don't think your boss is against it if you consider the fact that he's dating your consultant, who has agent abilities by the way."  
"But who did you talk about love?"  
"You son, I saw it in your eyes and your mother too. Besides, she must be giving her a good and formal interview to learn more about her and try to change her mind."  
"It doesn't surprise me on mom's part, but I don't worry about Zapata. Honestly, Dad, I don't think my feelings are reciprocal. She has already made me understand that we are only friends,"_ he admits disappointed.  
_"Sometimes things are more complicated than it seems, maybe she had her reasons at the time. Believe me, I've seen relationships between male and female teammates and you're much more than that. Promise me that once we find your sister and all are back in order you will think about it. I know it's none of my business, but I wouldn't want you to miss out on love. Your mother and I have had our ups and downs. We've made mistakes too, but we've been married for 40 years and nothing makes me happier. I wish my children had the chance to experience this kind of happiness. If you think it's the right one you have to try your luck."  
"I'd think about it,"_ Edgar promised.

He had something else in mind at the moment. His sister was his priority, but he promised himself that as soon as she got home he would think about it because his parents were right. He had irretrievably fallen in love with Tasha. Maybe he would even ask Hannah for help. She was always good advice and yes he thought Hannah was coming back. Edgar wanted to be positive tonight, he needed it and he knew that if he could do it, it was largely thanks to his best friend. The meal was close, and they passed at the table while discussing things and other things.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: A dinner with four and good news.**

_"Edgar told us that before entering the FBI you were in the police. I did 40 years of service in the 90th district,"_ Peter said.  
_"40 years in such a neighborhood, you must have seen a lot of things. I did 5 years in the 96th before entering the FBI,"_ Zapata replied.  
_"This part of the city is not a quiet area either. Finally, the FBI is another pair of sleeves especially in a unit like yours. We are far from small dealers and neighborhood criminals."  
"Let's say that the work is different. It's hard to compare, but actually criminals are much better equipped and trained so that makes workdays a little more hectic,"_ Tasha continued.  
_"Just a little? Personally, I had my share of action for a moment with the operations of the past ten months,"_ Edgar agreed.  
_"It is the least we can say. Finally, we were lucky compared to others," _the Hispanic added.  
_"We've heard that you've lost a lot of colleagues during the attack on your offices, it's tragic," _Elizabeth said.  
_"Yeah, mom, it's not the kind of memory you want to remember. Especially tonight,"_ Edgar interrupted.  
_"Sorry I did not want to bother you. This assault was a big shock for the whole city, and we were very scared. I do not imagine what we experienced agents present. Especially in view of the state in which your premises were,"_ the mother of Reade apologized.  
_"It does not matter and then even trying it is not the kind of thing that is easily forgotten. In any case, my shoulder remembers,"_ Tasha finished for herself. However, she had not been as discreet as she thought.  
_"Do you have been hurt?"_ The father of the family inquired.  
_"Nothing serious, it was just a scratch,"_ the young woman dodged.  
_"A scratch, you still had to be operated and transfused,"_ Reade crashed.  
_"I left the next day. It was not bad,"_ she continued.  
_"You did not go out you had pulled out softly, nuance,"_ he retorted laughing.  
_"Yes, good I admit but there was work and I felt able. Anyway, I hate hospitals and stay idle especially during an investigation. Then remind me how long you stayed in the hospital the last time you were hurt. It was not the duration that the doctors had recommended,"_ the brunette added.  
_"Good point,"_ the young man replied, smiling at her mischievously.

Peter and Liz could not help but smile at the verbal jousting of their son and friend. One would have to be blind not to see that a very strong bond united them. Moreover, they were impressed by the strength of character that the young woman seemed to possess.  
_"Nobody likes hospitals especially police officers but then I must say that you are special."  
"Oh, and we're not the worst,"_ Edgar said.  
_"On this blow, the gold prize goes to our leader,"_ Tasha continued.  
_"He came out two hours after being caught in an explosion and with significant carotid lesions."  
"It's extremely imprudent,"_ the mother said.  
_"It's true, Jane was in danger so nobody could stop him, not even Mayfair,"_ Zapata retorted nostalgically, thinking back to her mentor.  
_"That's for sure,"_ Reade said sadly.  
_"Mayfair?"_ Peter asked.  
_"The former assistant director, she died last year,"_ the young man confessed to his father.  
_"It's horrible. With all these horrible things, the last two years had to be very hard,"_ Liz saddened herself.  
_"The death of Bethany Mayfair has been a great loss for all the world and indeed in recent years have not been easy, but we have recovered by watching over each other. This team is a family, for better and for worse,"_ Tasha reassured.  
_"A family whose members are closer than others,"_  
Edgar joked to relax the atmosphere.  
_"Yes, that's for sure,"_ the young woman laughed.  
_"It is not common for a deputy director to go out with a consultant. I did not know that relations between members of the same team were allowed,"_ Elizabeth admitted understanding the allusion of the two young people.  
_"It is not recommended but not forbidden and then these two are made to be together. No one could have stopped them from loving each other,"_ the Hispanic recounted with a smile.  
_"I did not know you were such a romantic, partner,"_ Edgar conceded, laughing.  
_"Oh, but I'm a great romantic partner,"_ she continued, emphasizing the last word and laughing too.  
_"Decidedly, you will always surprise me,"_ Reade replied more seriously.  
_"What do you want I'm full of surprise. Finally, with regard to Jane and Kurt, it was obvious from the beginning. It's not been long since they were together, but it would not surprise me that he soon put the ring on his finger,"_ the brunette announced with a smile.  
_"How do you know that?" _her teammate asked intrigued.  
_"It's so obvious. They are crazy about each other."  
"Yes, finally after all this household stir they must want a little calm."  
"In three months, he has made his proposal,"_ the young woman said.  
_"How can you be so sure of yourself?"  
"Intuition feminine my darling, there is nothing more precise than the instinct of a woman. Especially on those things," _Liz interrupted with certainty.  
_"The feminine intuition is a myth,"_ Reade said dubiously.  
_"Oh no, absolutely not,"_ the mother continued.  
_"Please Tash 'do not tell me you believe in this kind of thing."  
"Sorry partner but on this one, I agree with your mother." _

The four fellows laughed not because of the joke but because of the stress that was present, even if it did not show. They finished eating in a good mood and then began to clear when Tasha's phone rang. She picked up, spoke for a few minutes and hung up.  
_"It was Kurt. They arrested the kidnapper,"_ she announced once the phone hung up.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: The interrogation of the suspect.**

Peter, Elizabeth, Edgar, and Tasha arrived at the office only minutes later. They found Weller for details about the arrest.  
_"Bradford Douglas, 41, is the high school librarian, an introvert with extraordinary intelligence. However, he has never been recognized for his abilities. He fits the profile perfectly. When his apartment was searched during the arrest the photos of the girls were found. There was also all the evidence linking him to the harassment. There were emails, copies of anonymous letters, received gifts he sent them. We have all the evidence to convict him, but we still have to make him admit the location of the girls. Unfortunately, Hannah and Tanya were not at home, he probably holds them elsewhere with the help of an accomplice,"_ the deputy director announced.  
_"Has he asked for a lawyer?"_ Zapata inquired.  
_"No, he thinks he is too smart to need it. He thinks he can do it alone. Currently, Jane and Patterson are questioning him,"_ Kurt replied.  
_"Patterson? Since when she questions the suspects?"_ Reade interrogated surprised.  
_"The past of Douglas was inspected. His ex-wife looks exactly like her victims, but with 15 more years. Patterson matches the profile of the victims. I did not agree but she thought it would destabilize him a bit and volunteered. In itself it's not a bad idea but since she's not used to being in contact with criminals I sent Jane with her, just in case. For now, I must say that she is doing really well. Besides, it's almost the only one to have the same intellectual level as our man,"_ Kurt said.  
_"What did he say for now?"_ Edgar asked.  
_"They are alive, guarded by an accomplice but he does not want to tell us where unless ..."  
"Unless what?"_ He hastened to ask the young man on the nerves.  
_"He knows that Hannah is your sister. He wants to see you,"_ the team leader warned.  
_"Then let's go."  
"It's not a good idea Reade. This man is a sociopath and a manipulator in reference. He has nothing left to lose so he'll just try to make you crack."_  
_"I can keep a cool head."  
"Of course, you cannot, it's your sister. If I were in your place and held back someone I loved, I could not. If it was Sarah it's been a long time since I stuck a bullet in the head of this swelling,"_ Weller admitted.  
_"I have to try Kurt. It's our only track," _he said, calming down.  
_"I understand that's why I'm going to allow you anyway,"_ the older of the two men retorted. _"Thanks, boss."  
"On the only condition that you do not go alone. Tash' you accompany him,"_ he ordered Zapata. _"It works,"_ the two partners said, looking at each other.

So, they left in the direction of the interrogation room. Edgar's parents as well as Kurt, Patterson, and Jane stood behind the unstained window to observe and intervene when needed. Usually, families were not accepted but the deputy director made an exception for his friend's, especially when he learned that Peter had been in the police.  
_"Are you sure my son is going to hold on and not punch him in the face?" _Reade's father asked.

_"Honestly, it would surprise me that he does not try. In its place, anyone would do it. Finally, in case of problems, Tasha will manage. Given the situation and the state in which Edgar is, it's the only one who can do it,"_ Weller replied.  
_"They look very close,"_ Elizabeth said without thinking, at least initially.  
_"They are, even if their relationship is really complicated. That's why Kurt sent her with him,"_ Jane responded instead of her boyfriend who had to answer the phone urgently.  
_"Love is always complicated,"_ Reade's mother stated.  
_"Did you notice?"_ Patterson asked in surprise.  
_"In fact, we have finally noticed I do not think too much to say that it is obvious."  
"No, you do not go too far, in fact, everyone saw it outside of them,"_ Patterson and Jane admitted.

_"And at work, did they form a good duo?"_ Peter asked.  
_"Oh yes, they are really excellent. They complement each other in an incredible way, but at the same time, they think the same way. To have observed them in intervention I can tell you that these two works in perfect harmony. It's almost confusing. Finally, if there are two people who can make it speak, it's them,"_ Patterson said.  
_"Fine because he really has to tell us where Hannah and her friend are," _he confirmed.  
_"One way or another we'll know it very quickly and when we do, we'll go get them and we'll get your girl back,"_ Jane assured her. Both parents thanked the young women for their investment, their determination and their honesty, and then they all turned to the monitor to observe the interrogation of the man who had done so much harm to all his teenage girls.

In the same time, Edgar and Tasha returned to the interrogation room and sat in front of the suspect. Zapata, as agreed, remained in retreat ready to intervene only in case of problems. _"Agent Reade, finally here you are and with more company. I was not expecting so much," _Bradford said arrogantly.  
_"What do you want?"_ The young man asked, trying to contain his anger.  
_"You have nothing I can want. But I have two very pretty girls you would like to find."__  
__"Where are they, Douglas? You demanded to see me to give us the location of Tanya and Hannah. I'm here talk."  
"You are exactly how your sister has described to you. I must say that your aggressiveness does not surprise me, she did not stop telling me that you would kill me. Hannah is more of a realistic girl in general, but the fact that she thinks you're going to find her on time is pretty naïve, I must say. I would have taken good care of her case, but she is not my style. I prefer Tanya. Unfortunately, I did not have time to finish what I started with her. Finally, for once I leave my partner the pleasure of doing as he sees fit with these ladies. They both like him. I can already hear their frightened cries, Hannah begging that her beloved older brother come looking for her. Until it realizes that you will come not and that she stops shouting. This is the moment he prefers. He likes when they are submissive."_

It was too much for the agent, he lost his temper and pinned the prisoner against the wall with a hand on his throat to cut off his breathing.  
_"Reade let him go," _his teammate ordered, placing herself beside him and putting a hand on his forearm to catch his eyes.  
_"He has my sister Tasha. He does not want to talk about it. I'll take care of it."  
"No, don't do that, that's exactly what he wants. Reade looks at me. This man is a manipulative sociopath. He likes to play people and that's exactly what he does with you. There is evidence that he has not seen the girls since this morning. Patterson is tracing his journey since the kidnapping to locate his hideout. It's Patterson she will find, she always finds. Do not let him win. You're better than him, you're stronger."_ Edgar turned to his partner and plunged his eyes into hers. He feeds on her strength to find a semblance of peace. The young man loosened his hold and put the kidnapper back in his chair.  
_"I'll take care of him. It's better,"_ Zapata said.  
_"Are you sure it's going to be okay?"_ He questioned hesitantly.  
_"Absolutely, after all, we've had some tougher ones. Go join your family,"_ she said gently. Reade followed the advice of her friend knowing it was the best thing to do. Indeed, Tasha had known much worse, so she was quite able to make it speak. So, he went back to his parents who hugged him, and they continued to listen to the interrogation.

_"Thanks for keeping him from hitting me Agent Zapata,"_ Bradford continued with an arrogant smile.  
_"I would have let him do it, but I really want to see you languish in prison to risk a procedural flaw. I would replace him with pleasure but we both know that this is not how I get what I want."  
"You look like somebody intelligent Tasha. Can I call you Tasha? Tell me how much you seem to hold on to your partner. In your opinion, how would he react if Hannah died?"_ He questioned her with a false angelic air.  
_"It's agent Zapata and I stop you right now. This little game does not work with me,"_ she answered coldly.  
_"You show much more cold blood than the previous agents."  
"Not especially, but I know the men of your species well. I've been around a lot since my childhood. You think you are exceptional, but you have a classic profile: manipulative, perverse, narcissistic, proud and in need of recognition. You want power and you seek to obtain it by any means possible. The thing is that with time I am armored, and I learned to defend myself. That's how I can tell you that your arrogance and your pride will cause your loss."  
"You are pretty, visibly intelligent and with guts. You are not my type, but I could make an exception. A diamond in the middle of coal that deserves a gap."  
"You are a big psychopath; you know it I hope."  
"I would not have imagined that you categorize me so fast. I am surprised. You are surprising. This is one of the things I love in this city. Be it people or places everything is amazing. Take the Empire State Building, the Statue of Liberty or even Grounds Zero. These are very popular monuments of our beautiful city and yet few know the true story of these places. This is the case for many things. The men stop at the surface, they go no further than necessary. For example, everyone knows the Pythagorean theorem, but few know that it is actually only a tiny part of that of Al Kashi. A strand of straw in the middle of a haystack, a rose petal in a field of flower or olivine in basalt. All are only a small part of something much bigger. We never consider things as a whole Zapata agent and this is a big mistake."  
"I do not categorize you it's just a fact,"_ Tasha said. The young woman's phone vibrated. She looked at the message and smiled sincerely.  
_"What can put such a pretty smile on your face?"_ He asked, trying to hide his surprise.  
_"It's the pride, Mr. Douglas. I smiled at pride. Well, especially at yours because it's thanks to him that we located Tanya McPherson and Hannah Reade,"_ she answered as she left.  
_"No, it's impossible. You lie. You try to manipulate me I will not tell you where they are, and they will eventually die. None of your techniques will work," _he cried in vain. Bradford Douglas sat down trying to find his calm and said that it was not possible. He was way too smart for those lousy FBI agents to see through his game. Well, what he did not know was that the Zapata and Patterson duo had played him one of their tricks. Together, they were invincible. Thanks to the two agents, the team was able to organize the rescue of the two missing teenagers.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: The Establishment.**

_"Please tell me you're sure of your shot and I would not have to go back,"_ Tasha implored entering the laboratory followed by Kurt, Jane, and Reade. Edgar's parents had gone to the family waiting room to call their daughter's friends and give them the news.  
_"I am sure of it. They are in the Bronx at the intersection of the 17th and the 14th. Right in front of George Washington High School. The apartment belongs to a certain Harry Andrews, a former Bradford classmate, and a Westie. In addition, the satellite images show three thermal signatures inside, two of which correspond to the girls,"_ Patterson assured.  
_"How did you manage to find them from ranting without any sense?"_ Reade asked.  
_"And how did you get access to the satellite so quickly?"_ Kurt continued.  
_"You gave me full permission then I said took some liberties with the firewall of Pentagon. Which by the way is far from being as impassable as they say. In short, these elucubrations as you say were far from meaningless. When Tasha began talking about the pride I realized that she was going to try to make him talk a lot without attacking him head-on."  
"I was sure he would give me indirect clues. He thinks he's smarter than everyone else so he would not have resisted the urge to taunt us."  
"From the places, he gave us I calculated an approximate perimeter using Al Kashi's theorem and I reduced the area using a mathematical categorization according to the indices next,"_ the blond finished.  
_"You are both incredible and downright scary. Finally, how is it?"_ Weller questioned.  
_"The surveillance team did track while waiting for us. He is alone but heavily armed. According to his criminal record, it is not a child of heart so to intervene without doing damage it will have to play it in a subtle way,"_ the computer scientist announced.  
_"According to our information, it is a dealer who likes pretty girls. Tasha and Jane, you will go as buyers. Obviously, you will carry microphones and cameras. Once inside you try to lower her guard and you spot the girls. When it's done either you control it alone, or you give the signal and intervene. Reade, I doubt that you want to be part of the extraction team but I cannot authorize that so you stay at the office with your parents and we will warn you once the operation is finished,"_ Weller said.  
_"Anyway, I guess I do not have a choice,"_ he resigned himself.  
_"No indeed, Patterson will manage everything from here. She will give you news in real time. If everything is clear, go tell your parents and get ready,"_ the assistant director ordered.

All went to their posts but just before leaving Kurt hailed his friend to reassure him.  
_"I could not allow you to come for reasons that you know but I promise you that we will release your sister,"_ he assures him.  
_"I know. I have complete confidence in you. Then we have successfully conducted operations much more dangerous than that. Only I would have still wanted to be there,"_ Edgar confessed.  
_"It's normal, I understand. Again, if it was Sarah instead of Hannah I would be in the same state as you."  
"They are our little sisters,"_ Reade retorted. The two men looked at each other knowingly and Kurt left to get ready while he joined his parents who were already with Jane, Tasha, and Patterson.

_"Are you sure Hannah and Tanya are in this apartment?"_ Peter asked.  
_"Absolutely, a surveillance team identified them,"_ the three young women said.  
_"How are you going to proceed?"_ He continued.  
_"He is armed. To avoid a shootout Jane and I will pretend to be party girls wanting to buy merchandise. Once inside we recover the girls and either we neutralize him alone or we call an intervention team that will be next to reinforcement,"_ the Hispanic replied.  
_"Is it not dangerous?"_ Elizabeth questioned.  
_"There is a risk as in each operation, but it remains relatively safe. In addition, we have already done much riskier. Tasha and Jane will do that very well,"_ Reade retorted instead of his partner.

_"Thank you,"_ the two young women answered smiling at him touched by the confidence he gave them.  
_"I'll coordinate the teams here, so I'll give you the information in near real time,"_ Patterson said.  
_"I suppose you cannot go with them,"_ Reade's father said to his son. Once the operation was explained in detail the three agents went to their posts.  
_"Tasha,"_ Edgar quietly shouted just before she left the room. He positioned himself close to her, looked into her eyes and took her hand.  
_"We're going to bring back your sister Ed,"_ she interrupted, troubled by the sweetness of this contact. She was also disturbed by the pleasure he gave her.  
_"I know. I just wanted to thank you for everything. Without you I would never have held_,_"_ he confessed moved.  
_"You would have done it. You are much stronger than you think. I'll always be there for you, whatever happens,"_ she said, extremely touched.  
_"And me for you,"_ Reade added.  
_"I know,"_ the brunette confirmed as if it was obvious.  
_"Stay safe,"_ he asked with a glint of concern in his eyes.  
_"Always,"_ Zapata replied. She laid her hand on his shoulder, smiled at him tenderly and went to prepare with the others. The young man returned to his parents upset by the intensity of the moment he had just lived with his partner and worried about his little sister. In itself, it was a fairly conventional operation and all the agents were more than qualifying but he could not help worrying for two of the most important people in his life.  
_"It's going to be okay,"_ Peter said, trying to reassure everyone, himself too.  
_"I am convinced. I have total confidence in my team, but I cannot help but be afraid for Hannah and also for Tasha, she will be in the front line,"_ he confessed to his father.  
_"It's normal. It's called love son. That it is fraternal or romantic is indeed love."_

The three members of the Reade family sat down and took their hands as a sign of support. All waiting to hear from their beloved Hannah and her friend.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: The rescue.**

All agents were in place, ready to cover the backs of the two young women's parties to save teenage girls. Tasha and Jane, who had dressed and made up festive outfits to appear credible currently entered in the suspect's building and knocking on the front door.

_"Who is it?"_ The suspect snapped, opening the door. He relaxes seeing two pretty girls right in front of his house.  
_"We are going to a party with some friends and we would like a little something to have fun. An acquaintance told us to come and see you if we needed merchandise,"_ Tasha replied. He looked at Jane who made her eyes soft and then crackled.  
_"I have everything you need for you pretty. Come in,"_ he said, opening the door and smiling. Entering Tasha and Jane could observe the apartment in more detail. He had a tiny living room with a kitchen whose sink was filled with dirty dishes. Empty beer bottles and various drugs were scattered throughout the room. The officers were also able to see three large caliber weapons. A murky atmosphere prevailed, and the ambient odor was more than unpleasant. Jane spotted three doors, the first two being open she deduced that it was behind the third was to hide the teenage girls. The young woman turned her head and looked at her teammate of the day with an air of understanding. It was not the first time they both infiltrated in a glance they understood how to organize.

_"So, what can I offer to two lovely girls like you?"_ He asked them with a vicious look that disgusted them.  
_"Overcome us," _Zapata responded, returning to the game.  
_"Hum, you want to have fun. I like it. For players like you, I have some specialties but for that, you will have to follow me,"_ he announced them showing them his room.  
_"Very well, in this case, I'll take care of it while my friend is waiting here. Personally, I prefer to test alone,"_ Jane retorted using her charms to sell their man and give her colleague the opportunity to find Hannah and Tanya.  
_"It is how you feel my beauty,"_ the dealer granted subjugated by the young tattooed. They went to the owner's room. As soon as the door was closed Tasha rushed quietly into the other room of the studio. She saw both their disappeared girls. Hannah seemed to be well outside a few blue ones. In contrast, Tanya was injured in the leg and despite a makeshift tourniquet, the blood continued to flow. The two girls looked at her frightened and uncertain. The Hispanic slowly approached them and whispered not to let Andrews hear her.  
_"Do not worry, I'm here to help you. I am Special Agent Zapata. My colleague and I are from the FBI. We'll get you out of there."  
"Why would we believe you? You could be with him and pretend to want to help us to take us to a place even more sordid than this one,"_ Hannah answered mistrustfully.  
_"I am a friend of your brother. He sends me,"_ the young woman retorted understanding.  
_"Is it true?"_ The two terrorized girls questioned weakly. The policewoman saw that they wanted to believe her but that they nevertheless needed proof.  
_"When you were little he called you Lucky Luke because according to him you thought faster than your shadow,"_ the brunette continued.  
_"Thank my god he understood the message,"_ she said, taking Tasha in her arms, more relieved than ever.  
_"Will we get out of here?"_ Tanya questioned weakly.  
_"You will get out of here, but you will have to be discreet and act when I tell you,"_ the FBI agent said.

_"I can move normally but I'm not sure if it's her case. She is in bad shape. She's going to need a doctor quickly, "_ Reade's sister announced.  
_"Has it happened long ago?"  
"I would say about five hours. Tanya tried to knock him out, but it did not work. He hit her a few times before finishing with a bottle shard. I tried to stop the bleeding, but it started to bleed for about twenty minutes. I think she had to develop an infection because she has a fever,"_ the girl explained worriedly for the one who had become her friend.  
_"Very well then we will proceed differently. Jane,"_ Zapata called discreetly into her headset. Only she heard no sound and a door slammed behind her back.  
_"What are you doing here? You are cops that's it. I really should have known,"_ the angry man yelled. He took a knife and blocked his access to the door. Understanding that she was unmasked Tasha tried to distract him while waiting for reinforcements.  
_"I am from the FBI and the reinforcements are not far."  
"Brad has installed jammers around the apartment so they will not hear you and your friend is locked in the closet waiting for me to make her party,"_ Harry confessed walking towards her looking menacing. The young woman realized that it would take a little while before Jane could get out and at least so much so that the team understood that there was a problem and they intervened. She was alone. The man threw himself at her with the intention of neutralizing her, but he did not expect her to reply with so much technique.

_"Go away, "_ she cried to the girls before dodging a punch. The teen girls obeyed watching the terrifying fight. They battled violently for several minutes then Tasha took a right hook in her jaw and found herself thrown on the bed. He threw himself on her, but the young woman rolled on the side just in time by making him a crooked foot. Her assailant kicked her knee in the stomach and retrieved the knife, but she gave him an arming key and retrieved the weapon. The man stepped back in surprise and was knocked out by Jane, who heard the noise and literally broke through the door.  
_"It was time,"_ the Hispanic said smiling slightly breathless.  
_"The door was a bit recalcitrant,"_ her friend continued with a smile on her lips. Jane tied up the suspect. The policewomen headed for Hannah and Tanya. They held out their hands to help them get up and supported the injured person who was in a bad situation.

_"Jane, Tasha,"_ Kurt called them.  
_"We need an ambulance, Tanya is injured,"_ Jane said to her boyfriend. Agents came running. While the team was busy arresting Harry Andrews Weller came to meet his colleagues and raised the girl in his arms.  
_"The ambulance is downstairs. They'll take her to the hospital,"_ he said.  
_"I want to go with her,"_ Hannah said hurriedly. Weller looked at her as she prepared to refuse.

_"I can accompany them. Anyway, she should have gone for the routine checks,"_ Zapata anticipated touched by the loyalty of the girl.  
_"Go for it. I'm going to tell Reade and his parents to join you there,"_ he resigned himself knowing he had no chance against his colleague when she was so determined. The three young women got into the ambulance and left for the hospital. During the ride, Hannah burst into tears.

_"Hey, are you okay?"_ Tasha asked worriedly. She slowly approached the girl and rubbed her back to try to calm her down.  
_"Yes, it's just that I was so scared. I thought I would never see my parents, my brother, and my friends again. I knew that Edgar would do anything to find me, but this guy was so unpredictable. I thought he was going."_ The girl sobbed louder and louder. Zapata put an arm over her shoulders and brought her to console her.  
_"You have to breath. It's over now. We stopped them both and they will never hurt again,"_ the brunette announced doing all she could to appease the teenager.  
_"Really?"_ the girl inquired, calming down a little.  
_"Really, Hannah, there's a question I have to ask you. Did any of these men hurt you?"_ the brunette asked with difficulty.  
_"If the question is that he has raped us the answer is no. He probably would have done it if you had not arrived, but he did not have time," _the teenager said relieved.  
_"I will agree. Tanya will get by and you both go home," _Tasha replied.  
_"Do you think? How can we resume our lives as if nothing had happened? And Carole, Emily, Emerson, and Kamran then?"_ Hannah asked her.  
_"You cannot pretend that nothing has happened. This type of event changes you forever. You grew up and you get hardened, but it does not mean you cannot be happy, far away," _the policewoman claimed.  
_"How can you be so sure? I mean, it'll go with time and then I can count on my family, but Tanya has no one, "_ Hannah retorted.  
_"Over time I learned that nothing was impossible and then you are there for her right?"_  
_"It's true,"_ she admitted.

They arrived at the hospital and Tanya was taken to the block after the doctor confirmed she was going to get out of it. Reade's sister was taken by a nurse to be examined. Zapata watched her go, thinking that the girl was incredibly strong. She had been happy to hear that they had not been abused. It would have destroyed those poor girls, and no one can fully recover from something similar. She knew it by experience.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: The hospital.**

Edgar and his parents arrived at the hospital twenty minutes after Hannah, Tasha, and Tanya. They immediately went to the front desk to get a room number and then found Zapata in the waiting room right in front. When Reade saw her safe and sound, he felt extreme relief. The young man was so happy when he learned that Hannah was safe and sound. Only when Patterson told her that her teammate had been abused by their suspect, his heart had tightened so much that he almost got sick. Without a word he went to the young woman and embraced her tenderly. At first surprise she let herself go and took advantage of the moment. He had placed his hands in the back of his friend and his head in the crook of her neck. So, he could breathe her perfume and caress her hair. The Hispanic had her arm around his neck and her head against his chest. Her partner's breath against her skin gave her a gentle shiver down the spine. In a few seconds, they had returned to a world of sweetness and voluptuousness that soothed all their anxieties and fears. The two friends stayed in their bubble for several minutes under the tender gaze of Peter and Elizabeth.  
_"How are the girls?" _Edgar asked, moving away.  
_"Hannah is fine. She is shocked and dehydrated but it's okay. The doctor decided to keep it for the night as a precaution. She assured me that none of them had been abused. I do not think she is lying. On the other hand, Tanya is a little shabbier. She has been beaten and has a deep laceration in her leg. Doctors say she will be fine, but they are cautious because she has developed an infection. Dr. Cahill was there when we arrived, and your sister is talking to her." "Are you okay?"_ Reade asked worriedly. It had made him crazy not to know how she was doing.

_"Absolutely, apart from a few blue ones and this hack is all right," _Zapata declared, showing her bandaged hand. She had won this wound by recovering the knife from her attacker.  
_"How much of point?"  
"None, the doctor said it was superficial."  
"Fine then," _the young man replied relieved.  
_"Hannah is ready to see you. She would also like you to come to Agent Zapata,"_ the psychologist said as she walked out of the room.

The four adults entered and could see the teenager on her hospital bed.  
_"My love,"_ the family mother whispered, hugging her daughter in that arm.  
_"Mom,"_ the teenager cried. They hugged each other for long minutes while Tasha and Doctor Cahill watched them, touched by his reunion.  
_"You did a lot. For all this family,"_ the doctor announced to the young woman.  
_"I have done nothing more than my job," _she replied.  
_"It's wrong and you know it."_ The policewoman smiled knowing that her interlocutor was right. She had been personally involved in this case for many reasons. His feelings for Reade and his past had made this inquiry very touching.  
_"I knew you'd find me,"_ Hannah told her brother.  
_"I would never have given up, but you know I was not alone. I got a big helping hand, "_ Edgar _continued.  
"I thought I understood you, I wanted to thank you, Agent Zapata. With your colleagues you saved us."  
"You're welcome. It's perfectly normal,"_ she returned.  
_"Do not be modest, it's thanks to the team, thanks to you," _Edgar said immediately. The young woman smiled and lowered her head, blushing.  
_"Yes, it's true without you all Hannah might not be safe and sound. Speaking of help we also received that of your friends. They were extremely worried about you,"_ Peter added.  
_"Really?"  
"Really, besides, we owe you an apology for not having accepted the earlier. They are incredible people,"_ Elizabeth admitted.

_"We have kept them informed and as soon as you are ready they will be delighted to come to see you,"_ the husband continued.  
_"It touches me, and I will send them a message tomorrow morning to thank them and give them the news. I'm a little tired tonight."  
"It's normal after what you've been through,"  
"I will let you. Hannah, I'm glad you're fine and especially if you need to talk do not hesitate to come to the association. My office will be open for you."  
"Thanks, Dr. Cahill,"  
"I will do the same. Weller is waiting for my report and the day has been long,"_ Tasha announced.  
"Is your team here?" Hannah asked.  
_"Yes, they are in the hall. Kurt insisted that Jane be examined by a doctor even if she is perfectly fine and Patterson came to take the news."  
"Could you ask them to come? I would like to thank them right now."  
"Of course,"_ Zapata agreed before telling his friends. A few minutes later she came back with them.  
_"From what my brother told me thanks to you that Tanya and I got out of it. I also know that this team is like a second family for him and that it is partly thanks to you that he comes back to us despite the dangers of your job so thank you."  
"As you said we are a family so it's perfectly normal. In any case, we are delighted to see you are well,"_ Kurt said.  
_"Please don't be formal because there I really feel like 250 years old,"_ the teenager retorted. Everyone laughs at this spontaneity. Although the kidnapping had affected her a lot, the girl looked strong enough and surrounded enough to recover completely and quickly enough.

They continued to chat for several minutes when Hannah asked a question that obsessed her.  
_"Can I ask you how you decoded my notebooks?"  
"In fact, it's not me who did it but Patterson with the help of Tyler, Emily, Ivy, Nathan, Elena, and Marina."  
"I am impressed. Ed 'told me that you were good at this point. It took me a long time to develop such a system."  
"I guess, this coding is absolutely incredible. I am really amazed."_ They began to talk with Tasha about computer science. The three young women went to a great discussion which did Hannah the greatest good. It was an area she knew and made her feel safe. Moreover, it had made the team laugh. Edgar could not help but comment on the fact that his sister and her friends were really meant to get along. A few minutes later the girl began to yawn, and everyone concluded that the young woman needed rest. The team left to settle the last formalities with the intention of all returning home. Elizabeth and Peter decided to stay with their child for the night, but the teenager had seen that her brother was out of nerve. She tried to convince him to go home.  
_"You should go home too, you look even more tired than me, "_ she said.  
_"Are you sure?"_  
_"Yes, I'm in good hands with dad and mom. In addition, I will probably spend the next ten hours sleeping like a groundhog, so you better go home, eat a bite, take a shower and sleep. No kidding you really look bad."  
"Nice sister, I thank you for the compliment,"_ he laughed.  
_"Go now. I want to sleep, and you need it,"_ Hannah ordered with humor.  
_"Well, Hannah, how are you?"_ Reade could not help but question him worried.  
_"I will be fine, do not worry,"_ she retorted, smiling weakly. She was not doing as well as she said but the young woman needed to be a little lonely to make the point and then she was really worried because he looked at the thirty-sixth underneath. The teenager smiles when she sees Edgar talking with his teammate through the window of her room. She was happy to see that he was not alone and that he had someone to count on.

_"I'm bringing you home,"_ Reade proposed to his partner when he met her at the hospital reception desk signing her papers.  
_"You do not have to,"_ she said, touched.  
_"It would be with pleasure,"_ the young man continued, really wanting to take care of his friend.

_"In this case,"_ she smiles. He motioned for him to follow him and then put a hand down his back. They went to the younger man's car closer than ever, thinking that things were really changing.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: Thank you for everything.**

_"How are you feeling?"_ Tasha asked on the way to her apartment.  
_"Honestly, I am not sure. I'm really happy that Hannah was found but I'm worried about her. Even if they have not abused her, you cannot live a similar ordeal and get away with it. Just now she was trying to look good, but she was not doing so well. It's been a long time since I've learned to see when she pretends,"_ he said worriedly.  
_"It is normal and it will probably take time before she agrees to talk about it but your sister has a family that loves her, friends to count on and adapted psychological support. She will recover. Hannah is strong,"_ she replied, wanting reassurance.  
_"How do you always find the words?"_ He asked her, smiling.  
_"I know you that's all. You know when we were in the ambulance she told me that she knew you would find her. Despite the situation, she never lost hope. She's a fighter so it may be a little hard at first, but she is not all alone. I 'm sure everything will be fine for her,"_ Zapata continued.  
_"Hannah is strong and stubborn, she has always been."  
"From what I saw, it is in the family. She looks like you a lot, a real mule, "_ the brunette retorted, joking to relax the atmosphere.  
_"Coming from you it feels like a compliment,"_ Edgar joked. They laughed for a moment, then, after calming down, they started talking again. A few minutes later they arrived at the young woman's house.  
_"Do you want a drink? Personally, I would need it after this long day,"_ Tasha proposed.  
_"It is true that it would not be refused but it is more than three o'clock in the morning. The day was long, you may want to sleep,"_ the young man remarked concerned about the wellbeing of his teammate.  
_"I still have the adrenaline of the operation so I will not sleep for a while and Weller gave us a week. I would have plenty of time to rest later. Besides, I'm not going to drink alone,"_ she riposted, smiling at him, touched by his anxiety.  
_"In this case, I would not be against a beer."  
"Let's go for a beer."_

The two agents got out of the car and went up to the apartment. They settled on the couch with drinks and snacks. They chatted happily. Reade even told her friend some of her memories with her sister.  
_"No stop you tell me that at five she helped you to sneak out," _the brunette laughed.  
_"I swear in two minutes she managed to distract our parents. She could make anyone swallow anything." _

_"It's nice to have such good family memories,"_ Tasha admitted regretfully.  
_"Was it not going well with your brothers?"_ Edgar questioned intrigued. He knew nothing of his partner's past even though he suspected that her childhood had not been rosy. He had already had suspicions and they had become stronger in view of the behavior that she had adopted in some investigations.  
_"We understood each other well. Only all that counted at the time was to find enough money to eat while trying to escape the different men that our mother brought home. So, we did not really have fun playing," Tasha confessed with difficulty. The young woman did not like talking about her childhood, but she had total confidence in Edgar. He had the gift of making her feel safe, which was a rare thing."  
"I'm sorry I should not have talked about it," _he apologized grieved for his friend.  
_"Do not worry, it's okay. It was very hard but all that is past, another life."  
"The thing is that earlier in the hall you looked much more affected than usual. Well, it's not my business but if one day you need to talk I'm here."  
"I know. As I told you, Hannah is surrounded she will recover, but Tanya and Carole have no one to rely on. After living in hell, they will have to rebuild and continue to fight all alone. It's already so hard to deal with such trauma but in addition to having to do it alone is horrible,"_ the brunette said. Reade felt that although it was difficult for her, his partner needed to talk. Normally, this type of investigation is stressful for everyone, but when it is related to personal trauma it is even worse.  
_"I know what you're talking about. It's not my business and maybe I'm wrong but I feel like you're talking from experience. In any case at the risk of repeating myself, I'm here if you need it, "_ Edgar went on, showing her that she did not have to tell him anything.  
_"Did you talk to the girls?"_ She asked, wondering how he could know.  
_"No, I know you, that's all,"_ he replied as if he could read in her as in an open book.  
_"That's for sure. You know me better than anyone. After the woman trafficking case last year we had a drink and over the night we talked to each other and we talked of our respective past."  
"It's good sometimes, to close such a survey. Finally, these monsters in prison."_  
_"There are still so freely. Three-quarters of my beautiful father took my mother for a punching bag. Only there is one to which she wasn't enough. I know very well that this man was the only one responsible. We were alone in the apartment and I was only 14 years old. The hard part is that when I spoke to my mother she did not believe me. She said that I had provoked him and that I was a slut. I always hated her for thinking that. I was her daughter and she approved him. I never understood how a mother could do that to her child,"_ Tasha confessed with difficulty.  
_"It's really horrible. What did you do next?"_ Reade asked. He knew from experience that it makes a lot of sense to know that someone understands. Someone you are as close to as two teammates.  
_"I left. I prepared a bag, said goodbye to my brothers, promising them to come back as soon as possible and I left. I did not know what to do and I was completely wiped out, so I wandered around the city sleeping on the street. My grandmother found me in my favorite park after three days and she took me home. My brothers had called to tell her that I had run away, and she had gone to look for me. She made me ate me, gave me clean clothes, showered, and encouraged sleep. Only I woke up two hours later after a violent nightmare. It was there that she decided to ask me what had happened. I told her everything and she was horrified. She told me to make a complaint so that he would be punished and that he would not hurt anyone anymore. When he confessed my mother apologized and promised me the world. Only she was completely drugged, and I knew nothing would change. My grandmother asked for our custody and we all went to live with her. Even after he was sentenced I did not get better, so she supported me. She encouraged me to go to a support group to speak with people who would be able to understand. Little by little I got over it, but I know that without her I would not be here today," _Tasha admitted as to release weight. Her colleagues knew very little about her childhood despite their discussion. The only aware of all were her grandmother, her psychologist, the police responsible for the investigation and now Edgar. The young woman felt extremely relieved to have confided in her friend. She did not want to have any secrets for Reade as he did not have for her.  
_"I am sincerely sorry I did not know."  
"You do not have to apologize. I am sincere when I tell you that all this is passed. I will never forget what happened. It will always be part of me, but it was a long time ago. That's why I encouraged you to talk to Sun after the Jones case. In order to move forward and heal, you must have the opportunity. They gave it to me and even though few people know about it, I can talk to you about it and tell you it's okay without it being a lie, "_ Zapata interrupted.  
"Your grandmother really looks like an incredible woman," Edgar said, feeling she had such self-confidence.  
_"She is. I'd like to introduce her to you one day,"_ she confessed uncertainty.  
_"I would be honored," _he retorted without giving her time to finish her sentence. They were emotionally closer than they had ever been. The Hispanic had trouble telling this story, but she knew it was a good thing to have done so. The young woman could not really say why but she had felt it. The policeman was sad that his partner has had to live such a test, but he had admiration for a strong character like hers.

The two partners continued to discuss their good childhood memories for a good hour, then fatigue began to be felt and Edgar decided to go home. Tasha led him to the door.  
_"Once again thanks for everything. Sincerely, I do not know what I would do without you,"_ he confessed. Not wanting to let her answer, the young man saluted her. Just before leaving he was seized with a desire and stole a kiss. It was tender and delicate. He had slipped a hand behind her neck while the other took the opportunity to caress the silky brown hair of his friend. It only lasted a few dozens of seconds at the damn of both partners, but it made them so effective that they were returned. When it was over Reade lovingly whispered a_ "goodbye princess" _to her ear and went home smiling. She had responded to his kiss. He did not know why or where it would lead them, but he knew it was a good thing. Zapata, when she went to bed troubled by what had happened. The young woman really wanted to let her feelings for Edgar speak. Only she did not know if they were really mutual or if her best friend had kissed her emotionally. The brunette could not help but be frightened at the thought of suffering. Finally, only time can confirm the feelings he nourished for her, and for once she was willing to let him do it.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: The awakening.**

Hannah woke up around 10am. The girl had managed to sleep well even though she had had a nightmare at the end of the night. She knew it was normal and she would need help to manage her anxieties. The teenager smiled when she turned her head and saw her parents sleeping by her side. The day before she had felt that something had changed to good and she knew that they should all have a long discussion to put their communication problems flat and try to move forward, but she felt that everything would be fine. Discreetly Hannah grabbed her mobile phone and began sending a message to her friends. She asked them if they could come in the late morning. They answered her all positively in the seconds which followed. It warmed her heart because the teenager really wanted to see them. They had missed her a lot. The girl also thought that as soon as her parents were awake she would ask them if she could go to Tanya. Contrary to what she had always thought, her classmate was really good. Tanya was kind, sweet, intelligent and mature. The two girls had talked while their abductors were away and discovered some commonalities. They had woven links to individuals and became friends. Hannah had also discovered Tanya's family situation and she was shocked. She would never have guessed. The teenager understood certain things during her short captivity, and she was determined to change things in her life. Especially in her relationship with her parents. She watched them sleep thinking that despite all their conflicts and mutual disabilities to communicate they really loved her. The girl saw that her mother was waking up.  
_"Hello, darling, have you been awake for a long time?" _Elizabeth asked, getting up from the couch at their disposal to sit next to her daughter.  
_"A few minutes only. I was taking stock,"_ Hannah confessed to her mother.  
_"How are you feeling?"  
"Sincerely it's a bit of a mess in my head. I'm glad it's all over but I had a nightmare this night and I know it will take some time. Besides, I am worried about Tanya because in addition to her convalescence she has a lot of problems in her family, real problems. These last two days have made me understand some things, but I do not know how to take it. It's the bazaar," _the girl cut out in one go.  
_"It's normal, angel,"_ Peter said, who had been awakened by his wife's movements.  
_"What we're going to do is that you go to rest and I'll go see a nurse to find out about your friend. With a little luck you can go see her, "_ Liz continued.

_"Thank you, mom. Actually, I told Tyler, Emily, Ivy, Nathan, Elena, and Marina that they could come in the late morning. I really wanted to see them."  
"There is no problem. Listen darling with your mother we realized that we made a lot of mistakes with you. One of them is that we have badly judged your friends, but we are determined to that change. Once you have come home and you feel ready you will have to have a family discussion,"_ the father said.  
_"It's a great idea,"_ the teenager said excite. The three smiled at each other and Elizabeth went to get news of Tanya. She returned a few minutes later.  
_"She's awake and fine. Her aunt was with her and they told me they would be happy to see you. I spoke to the nurses that do not bother them, but the protocol wants you to move in a wheelchair."_ Hanna nodded and they went all three in the room of the wounded.

The adults went out in order to give a little privacy to the teenage girls.  
_"How are you?"_ The girl questioned as she approached her friend's bed.  
_"Better, the doctors say that my convalescence would be short and that I would recover all my mobility."  
"And for the rest, you manage to manage?"  
"It's okay. I knew better but I would recover. In addition, my aunt has already made an appointment with one of her friends, a psychologist. I think a few sessions will not hurt."  
"I see what you mean, and for your mother?"  
"She did not come but hey I cannot say that it surprises me. Finally, we discussed, and my aunt asked me to come to live with her. I think I will accept."_  
_"If you think it's the best solution then I'm happy for you."  
"Do you hold on?"  
"It's okay. I talked with my family and also with my therapist. I will need some time, but I will be fine."  
"It's the main thing. The hard part is going to be going back to high school. With the letters and the constant impression of being spied on and then I do not know how I will still be able to feel safe. In addition, I will have to handle the questions of parasites. You're lucky, you may not be popular, but you have a family and real friend who will always be there for you,"_ Tanya admitted.  
_"It's true, but you too, people care about you. Maybe not all the pompom girls and basketball team but Amelia, Matthew, Lucas, and Olivia, they are real friends."  
"Your reason. I do not believe that this monster we have followed up at home and attacked us in your room. To say that if you were less clairvoyant and you had not found me crying in the locker room you would never have been embarked on all that. I am sorry."  
"You do not have to be the only response it's crazy. It's sad to say but it's going to be hard for others also because we have been the most spared by these guys. "  
"It's clear."  
"My brother told me that they would set up a psychological aid cell with FBI doctors and guidance counselor."  
"It's a good thing. In fact, you were right your brother and his friends, they look cool."  
"They are."_ The two girls heard a knock on the door and the three adults entered.  
_"Sorry for bothering you, but Tanya needs to go check-out,"_ Aunt Mary announced.  
_"Of course, I understand. See you later and then you had my number now."  
"Hanna, I wanted to thank you vocally, my niece, told me what you had done for her and it touches me."  
"There is really nothing."_

Mary hugged the girl and she accompanied her niece to the scanner while Hannah and her parents returned to the room. They chatted for a moment and then visitors arrived.  
_"Knock, knock. Can we come in?"_ The teenage gang interrogated.  
_"Of course. It's so good to see you, "_ the teenager said, hugging all her friends. They greeted each other and talked in joy and good humor delighted to have finally found each other.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15: Reunion.**

It was around four o'clock in the afternoon, the friend group and Elizabeth and Peter had been chatting for a long time.  
_"I still can't believe that Mr. Andrews is such a monster. I mean I've always found him odd but since we are too I have not formalized. I know we must not trust the appearance, but I did not see it coming, "_ Marina began.  
_"Nobody had noticed. I 've spent hours talking about literature and art. I never could have imagined it before talking to other girls," Hannah continued.  
"It's super creepy,"_ Tyler retorted.  
_"You said it,"_ all the others exclaimed with one voice.  
_"The main thing is that you are safe and sound. These people are in prison," _Elena admitted_. "It's clear we had the fear of our life," _Tyler agreed, taking her friend's hand. They looked at each other and smiled shyly.  
"_Have you heard from Tanya?"_ Nathan asked.  
_"I saw her this morning. Her infection is stopped, and she has no serious injury to her leg. She will need some time, but she will recover. You know, we were wrong. This is really good and contrary to what we had thought she does not have an easy life," _the teenager confessed.  
_"We know. We must believe that we tend to judge people too,"_ Ivy replied.  
_"Everybody makes mistakes. Nobody is perfect,"_ Edgar and Hannah's parents commented, referring to the discussion they had had the day before.  
_"That's it,"_ Emily, smiling said.  
_"What happened during my absence? You've all been swapped with clones. Since when you tolerate each other?"_ the girl asked.  
_"As I told you before, we understood some things," _Elizabeth said.  
_"It's cool,"_ she says puzzled but happy. The whole assembly laughed heartily in front of Hannah's head.

They continued to talk in joy and good humor, but they were soon calmed by Reade who came to visit his sister.  
_"I see that we have fun here,"_ he was delighted to see his sister happy despite the trauma she had just experienced.  
_"You join the feast bro."  
"How are you feeling today?"  
"It's okay,"_ the girl assured.  
_"Really?"_ The young man insisted, still worried.  
_"Really,"_ she said.  
_"That's good,"_ Edgar finished a little relieved because he could see she was not lying.  
_"Yes, I agree with you,"_ the teenager replied laughing.  
_"Good and well that I see you did not lose your repartee. But I'm not sure if it's a good thing or a bad thing,"_ the FBI agent said playfully. They all laughed again.  
_"A surely a good one. There is something else that I have not lost, my appetite. Plus, the food here is really bad, and still, I remain polite. Anyway, I'm hungry,"_ she announced. _"Astonishing,"_ they replied with a smile.  
_"There is absolutely nothing funny. Since I cannot move it does not tell anyone to go get me something to eat,"_ she begged hungrily.  
_"No need to ask sweetie,"_ Marina retorted leaving a huge box of cookies from her bag.  
_"It's from our mothers. Mine knows from her work that the food in the hospitals is really bad so she called the others to cook you all that. They wish you a good recovery,"_ Elena said.  
_"You thank your parents it's really sweet. In addition, Martha's cakes are ...  
"Amazing,"_ Nathan interrupted, knowing perfectly the delicious taste of his mother's pastries.

_"You take the words out of my mouth."_

Their conversation was again stopped by another visitor who knocked on the door. They could see that this time it was Tasha who came to have news.  
_"Hello everyone,"_ the young woman greeted surprised.  
_"It made me a shock too,"_ Reade admitted greeting his partner. An embarrassment was perceptible between the two friends because of the kiss they had exchanged a few hours earlier. They had not talked about it and did not know what the other person was thinking and that's exactly what made things weird.  
_"We are delighted that you join us, Tasha. After all, the more we are, the more we laugh,"_ Liz continued, happy to see the young woman.  
_"It would have been with pleasure, but I do not stay I have to go to my brother. I was just dropping it. I thought you'd like to get it back,"_ the brunette announced, addressing Hannah. She put her hand in her pocket and took out a small pouch that contained the girl's necklace. _"This is really adorable,"_ the girl thanked deeply touched to recover this jewel which she held so much.  
_"It is not that makes me happy."  
"This is not supposed to be a clue?" _Peter asked.  
_"I saw with the agent Weller. They will only keep the notebooks and the broken tablet with imprints of Andrews. The agents who guarded your house dropped off the rest before leaving. Patterson also assured me that she would give you all the data from the tablet if you need it," _Zapata assured.  
_"It's very nice,"_ Reade said, tenderly observing his best friend. The intensity of his eyes disturbed the young woman who smiled embarrassedly.  
_"I'm going to have to leave you. Re-establish yourself well especially,"_ the Hispanic answered.

_"Thanks for all Tasha,"_ the teenager resumed. The FBI agent greeted the rest of the people and left. Hannah smiles at her brother. She had noticed the ride of the two teammates, and she wanted to get involved.  
_"You and I brother we really will have to discuss," _she announced to Edgar with a look full of underdone which amused the whole assembly.  
_"I do not see what you're talking about,"_ the policeman replied in vain. He knew that his sister perceived almost everything and that he had no chance to hide his feelings for Tasha.  
_"We believe it,"_ the girl finished with a mischievous smile. Decidedly this reunion was full of surprises. She was really looking forward to going out to play the detectives and devise a plan to give her brother a boost. It would help her distract herself and she really loved playing cupid.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16: The exit.**

The six teenagers had left for about two hours. Peter and Elizabeth had insisted on taking them back to their parents' cars. What Hannah had found really weird. The teenager suspected that her parents were manipulating some things with the help of her friends, but she did not try to find out because they knew her well enough not to do a few things she would not like. For several hours the girl was only with parents and her brother in this big hospital room and she was bored. The teenager was eager to go home to have more rewarding pursuits than watching bad reality TV and beating her father in chess. Her wish was fulfilled quickly, and around seven o'clock in the evening a nurse came to see her and gave her permission to go home.  
_"Finally, I'll be able to go home. I was getting really fed up,"_ the girl explained relieved.  
_"I see that I'm not the only one who has a horror of hospitals," _Reade laughed.  
_"Nobody likes hospitals, especially patients," _the teenager retorted.  
_"Yes, finally your brother low records. Thanks to his teammate we learned a couple of things you'd love to know, "_ Peter continued.  
_"Then you are interested in me. I'm sure she has a lot of funny things to tell us,"_ Hannah smiled mischievously.  
_"Do not even think about it. You will not know anything. It's absolutely not your business anyway,"_ Edgar stopped categorically.  
_"You're not really funny,"_ she gasped happily.  
_"I know,"_ the young man smirked. He and his father went to pick up the cars while Hannah finished getting ready and her mother was packing her things.

They took advantage of the boys' absence to discuss alone. What they had never really done.  
_"Tasha really looks cool,"_ she said to her mother.  
_"I would not have formulated like that, but you have reasons. She's a really nice young woman,"_ Liz confirmed, seeing when her daughter wanted to go.  
_"Reassure me, their little ride of earlier was not in my head?" _the uncertain girl questioned. The teenager had had some difficulty in analyzing human behavior in the past and it had made her suspicious of her own intuitions.  
_"No, it was absolutely not. I think your brother is very fond of her and that is mutual. On the other hand, I do not know why they were both so embarrassed," _the mother of the family answered.  
_"I have no idea but I do not understand why they are not together while they love each other," _Hannah inquired intrigued.  
_"You know darling love it's some very complicated things. He is probably afraid that his feelings will not be shared. I saw him act if he lost her, it would break him. Moreover, from what I understood; the poor had a really difficult childhood. They are both too afraid to suffer."  
"It's quite logical when you think about it. Finally, they make me sad because they really love the air. I find it unfortunate to let the suffering of the past influence the future."  
"Am I wrong or are you going to interfere?"  
"I may be trying to shake him. Ed 'has found someone good and he deserves to be finally happy. I do not want to let him ruin everything without doing anything to help him, "_ Hannah said.  
_"It's a good thing. If there is anyone who can help it is you. He will listen to you and you both deserve to be happy. We made mistakes with your father, but I promise you that things will change."_ Elizabeth approached her daughter and tenderly stroked her hair.  
_"I had understood,"_ the teenager smiled.  
_"You always understand everything."  
"Oh no, it is far from the case. I still have a lot to learn and I too have made mistakes."_ The two young women smiled at each other, finished the suitcase, went to the car, and returned home with Peter and Edgar.

When she returned, the teenager felt a sense of security. She was finally at home. The girl went up to her room and was surprised to see that she had been tidied up and decorated with objects and photographs of all kinds.  
_"How did you do that?"_ Hannah interrogated surprised and happy.  
_"After their visits, your friends came to tidy up. They all put in his place and add some decorations. Does it make you happy?"_ Her mother asked.  
_"I love it, it's beautiful," _she said, moved by so much attention.  
_"We knew that he had come into the house, into your room so we told ourselves that a small change of scenery would not be luxury."  
"It's very nice and I love it but you know it will not change anything. This is my room and I would always feel safe. However, it will take me a little time before stopping suspicious of all the s strangers I meet. Well, I suppose I'm going to need a few sessions with Dr. Cahill before resuming an ordinary life,"_ the girl confessed.  
_"It's normal after what you've just lived, but you're not all alone. Above all, you must not be ashamed of what you feel,"_ Reade assured.  
_"I know, and I really do not have the chance to have you. I just need a little bit of time,"_ the teenager continued.  
_"And you'll have as many as you need,"_ Peter finished.  
_"Do you mind leaving me a little alone? I would like to rest before dinner."  
"Absolutely we are to do the meal and you join us whenever you want,"_ the mother replied. _"Reassure me when you say that it's mean you cook because if you let Edgar and Dad cook me I order a pizza,"_ the teenager jabbered gently as if to show them that she was fine. They burst out laughing and went about their business for an hour or two and dined together. Now that Hannah was saved, the whole Reade family was ready to return to a normal life. It was not easy, but they were with the family and it was the main thing.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapitre 17: Entre frère et sœur.**

Hannah était rentrée depuis presque quatre jours et se remettait de son enlèvement petit à petit. La jeune fille avait longuement parlé avec sa psychologue, son conseiller d'orientation, ses amis et sa famille. Son kidnapping lui avait fait comprendre certaines choses et avec leur aide elle tentait de remettre de l'ordre dans sa vie. L'adolescente allait beaucoup mieux et comptait retourner en cour la semaine suivante. En attendant elle passait ses journées à l'institut avec ses amis ou auprès de ses parents avec qui elle rattrapait temps perdu. Ils apprenaient progressivement à communiquer et à se trouver des activités en communs pour passer sereinement du temps en famille. Hannah avait également pu profiter de la compagnie de son frère à qui Weller avait donné une semaine de congé à toute l'équipe. Le jeune homme en profita pour s'occuper de sa sœur.

Ce jour-là elle était sur son ordinateur en train de créer un nouveau programme dont elle avait eu l'idée quand Reade entra pour discuter.  
-Salut princesse comment ça va ? Demanda-t-il en s'installant confortablement sur le lit.  
-Bien comme les cinquante-six fois_ que_ tu me l'as demandé ces quatre derniers jours. Je crois qu'il faut vraiment que tu te détendes, répondit-elle en souriant.  
-N'exagères pas. Attend ne me dit pas que …  
-En effet j'ai compté, rétorqua l'adolescente malicieusement.  
-Je suis ton grand-frère c'est mon travail de m'inquiéter.  
-Je sais et je trouve ça adorable vraiment mais ces derniers jours j'ai plus parlé de mes états d'âmes que pendant mes seize premières années alors j'en ai un peu marre. Tu me connais je ne suis pas vraiment d'une nature loquace.  
-Vu comme ça je comprends que tu en ais un peu marre. Tu veux faire quoi alors ?  
-Si on parlait un peu de toi pour une fois, suggéra Hannah avec une idée derrière la tête.  
-Moi mais pourquoi ? Que veux-tu je te dise quoi ? Questionna Edgar intrigué par le comportement de sa sœur.  
-Bah je ne sais pas on discute souvent de ma vie et de mes problèmes mais rarement des tiens. Parles moi de ton travail ou de tes amis par exemple. Après tout je les ai enfin rencontrés, réagit la jeune fille.  
-Ils sont vraiment géniaux. Je sais que quoi qu'il arrive je pourrais toujours compter sur eux et que jamais ils ne me jugeront.  
-Je vois ce que tu veux dire. Je ressens la même chose avec Tyler, Emily, Ivy, Nathan, Elena et Marina. Avec ta coéquipière comment ça se passe ? Vous aviez l'air très complice l'autre jour.  
-Toi tu as une idée derrière la tête, comprit-il connaissant parfaitement sa petite sœur.  
-Moi absolument pas,déclara-t-elle innocemment.  
-Hannah, je te vois arriver alors parle.  
-C'est dingue ce que tu peux être autoritaire quand tu t'y mets. Bon ok d'accord, il se passe quoi entre toi et ta partenaire ? Se résigna l'adolescente.  
-Pardon ? Lâcha Reade surpris.  
-Tu m'as très bien compris. Vous étiez hyper gênés à l'hôpital et j'ai bien vu comment tu la regardes. Tu es fou amoureux d'elle.  
-Non, rétorqua-t-il.  
-Si.  
-Non.  
-Moi je te dis que si, s'obstina-t-elle.  
-Bon d'accord il se peut qu'elle ne me laisse pas indifférent mais c'est ma coéquipière et elle me considère uniquement comme son meilleur ami alors ça ne sert rien d'en parler.  
-J'ai vu comment Tasha te regardes et je peux te garantir que ce n'est pas comme un ami.  
-Tu le penses vraiment? L'interrogea Edgar.  
-J'en suis certaine. Tu l'aimes n'est-ce pas ?  
-Oh que oui, elle est incroyable, vraiment merveilleuse.  
-C'est adorable et pourquoi étiez-vous si embarrassés à l'hôpital ?  
-L'autre soir quand tu m'as dit de rentrer je l'ai raccompagné chez elle. On a bu un verre, manger un morceau et beaucoup discuté. En repartant je l'ai embrassé.  
-Sérieux mais c'est génial. Qu'as-tu fait après ?  
-Je suis partit, avoua difficilement le policier, légèrement honteux.  
-Ed' je t'adore et tu es vraiment quelqu'un de génial mais là tu as agi comme un énorme crétin.  
-Je sais mais j'ai eu peur qu'elle me repousse comme la première fois.  
-Quelle première fois ?  
-Tu te rappelles quand j'ai été blessé à la jambe il y a quelques mois.  
-Blessé, tu as carrément été pris dans une explosion et coincé sous les décombres d'un immeuble.  
-Oui enfin bref Tasha m'a raccompagné chez moi. On y a passé la soirée et de fil en aiguille je l'ai embrassé. Cette explosion m'a fait me rendre compte qu'il fallait profiter de la vie. Je n'avais pas envie de vivre avec des regrets et ça faisait un moment que j'avais des sentiments pour elle alors je me suis lancé. Seulement elle n'a pas réagi comme je l'espérais.  
-Comment a-t-elle réagi exactement ? Parce qu'à mon avis_ c'est_ plus compliqué qu'il n'y paraît.  
-Elle m'a dit que nous n'étions qu'amis.  
-Oui mais Tasha t'a repoussé ou elle a attendu la fin du baiser ?  
-Après la fin du baiser, répondit Edgar intrigué par le comportement de sa sœur. Il ne voyait pas où elle voulait en venir.  
-Combien de temps après ?  
-Environ quinze seconde pourquoi ? S'intrigua-t-il.  
-Et l'autre soir elle t'a rendu ton baiser ? Continua la jeune fille sans répondre.  
-Pas vraiment mais elle ne m'a pas repoussé. Tu sais Tasha est du genre fonceuse si elle avait voulu plus elle me l'aurait dit. Alors c'est quoi ces questions bizarres ?  
-Elle a beaucoup souffert par le passé n'est-ce pas ?  
-Comment le sais-tu ?  
-On a un peu discuté dans l'ambulance et j'ai eu l'impression qu'elle parlait par expérience quand elle me disait que même si la douleur ne s'estompe pas avec le temps on peut vivre avec.  
-Elle a eu une enfance extrêmement difficile et puis l'équipe n'a pas été épargnée ces deux dernières années.  
-Je peux te demander pourquoi tu ne t'étais pas déclaré avant ton accident ?  
-J'avais peur de la perdre et de tout gâcher entre nous. Ça aurait été une trop grande souffrance et ça n'était pas envisageable. Ça ne l'ait toujours pas d'ailleurs.  
-Il ne t'ai jamais venu à l'esprit qu'elle était peut être effrayée elle aussi.  
-Honnêtement non, Tasha est vraiment merveilleuse. Elle a ce truc spécial qui fait que quand elle est dans la pièce tous s'illuminent. Pourquoi elle sortirait avec un mec comme moi ?   
-Parce que t'es génial frangin, Maman m'a expliqué que c'était normal d'avoir peur de perdre la personne qu'on aime mais parfois prendre des risques ça vaut la peine. Tu as l'air tellement amoureux d'elle et elle a vraiment l'air de tenir à toi. Quand elle te regarde elle a des étincelles dans les yeux.  
-Tu crois vraiment que je devrais tenter ma chance.  
-Je pense qu'il te reste quatre jours de congés pour réfléchir. De toute façon tu vas devoir trouver une excuse pour le baiser alors autant lui dire ce que tu ressens vraiment.  
-Tu peux me dire d'où tiens-tu cette sagesse ?  
-Aucune idée mais tous ce que je veux Edgar c'est que tu sois heureux.  
-Merci sœurette. Je te promets que je vais y réfléchir. Je veux juste trouver la meilleure solution pour tout le monde. Elle mérite ce qu'il y a de mieux.  
-C'est tellement romantique_. _Laisse parler ton cœur tu la connais mieux que personne et puis si tu as un doute demande à ses amies.  
-Oh non si je parle à Jane et Patterson je vais en entendre parler pendant trente ans mais sinon c'est un bon conseil.  
-Je suis contente d'avoir pu t'aider mais c'est assez ironique. C'est moi qui t'aide à régler un problème relationnel. Tu aurais pensé ça possible ? L'interrogea Hannah en souriant.  
-Non c'est sûr, poursuivit Edgar le sourire aux lèvres.  
-Je ne sais pas toi mais moi j'ai bien envie d'aller prendre l'air. Ça te dit de sortir  
-Pourquoi pas, Coney Island ça te tente ?  
-Comme au bon vieux temps, _super_ idée.

Les deux jeunes gens partirent à la fête foraine heureux et plus complices que jamais.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapitre 18: Changement de point de vue.**

Tasha avait passé les quatre derniers jours à se remémorer le baiser qu'elle avait échangé avec son partenaire ainsi que son comportement lors de sa visite à l'hôpital. Elle ne savait pas quoi penser, quoi ressentir et elle ne savait pas ce que son coéquipier avait en tête. La jeune femme était complètement perdue, emmêlée dans une multitude de sentiment plus contradictoire les uns que les autres. L'hispanique avait donc décidé d'aller voir la seule personne à qui elle pouvait entièrement se confier et qui était toujours de bon conseil, sa grand-mère Rosa.  
-Tasha ma chérie entre je t'en prie, déclara la femme en découvrant la brune sur le pas de sa porte. Les deux femmes s'enlacèrent chaleureusement et allèrent s'installer dans le salon.

-Il est tôt pourquoi n'es-tu pas au travail ? Est-ce que tout va bien ? Poursuivit-elle inquiète. Rosa avait toujours eu peur pour sa petite fille à cause de son métier dangereux et ça la rendait surprotectrice.  
-Oui ne t'inquiète pas ça va. On a eu une enquête un peu compliqué et Weller nous a donner un congé, répondit Zapata.  
-Toutes vos enquêtes sont difficiles alors je n'ose même pas imaginer ce qui a du se passer cette fois ci.  
-En fait c'était une affaire personnelle. La petite sœur de Reade, mon coéquipier, a été kidnappé avec l'une de ses camarades de classe. Encore un détraqué qui aime les jeunes filles. On a appris qu'il avait déjà abusés de plusieurs adolescentes du même lycée. Enfin heureusement on_ les a _retrouvés avant qu'elles ne subissent des horreurs.  
-Oh mon dieu mais c'est affreux. Ton coéquipier et sa famille devaient être morts de peur et ça a du te rappeler de mauvais souvenirs, lui fit remarquer son interlocutrice.  
-C'est vrai que cette enquête a été difficile pour tout le monde mais en ce qui me concerne tout ça c'est du passé. Nous avons retrouvé les filles, arrêtés ce monstre et mit en place un suivi psychologique. Toutes ces adolescentes ont ce qu'il faut pour aller mieux c'est tout ce qui compte, la rassura l'agent du FBI.  
-Alors qu'est ce qui te tracasse autant ma belle ?  
-Comment tu sais que quelque chose me perturbe ?  
-Je te connais comme si je t'avais faite. Ce n'est pas l'enquête qui te trouble. Si c'était un problème de travail tu ne serais pas ici mais à ton bureau. J'en déduis que c'est personnel. Un homme peut être, supposa Rosa en souriant. Tasha baissa la tête en rougissant.  
-Tu as raison c'est à propos d'un homme.  
-Je peux savoir lequel ou c'est un secret ?  
-Je n'ai jamais eu aucun secret pour toi grand-mère. Même si je le voulais je ne pourrais pas tu me connais trop bien. C'est justement à propos d'Edgar mon collègue.  
-Tu est enfin prête à me dire que tu es amoureuse de lui. C'est bien tu progresses.  
-Ça se voit à ce point ? L'interrogea Tasha en souriant.  
-Oh que oui j'ai compris que tu tenais à lui la première fois que tu m'en as parlé.  
-Il y a encore quelques jours je me serais menti à moi-même et t'aurais répondu que non mais il se trouve que la réponse est oui. Je suis amoureuse, répondit faiblement la jeune femme.  
-C'est génial mais pourquoi as-tu l'air si triste ?  
-Il est génial grand-mère, vraiment merveilleux. C'est un homme intelligent, drôle, sensible, doux mais fort. Je ne me suis jamais senti autant en sécurité et en confiance. Je lui ai même dit ce qu'il s'était passé quand j'étais enfant. Je n'en avais presque jamais parlé avant et là ça c'est fait naturellement. Edgar ne m'a pas jugé mais réconforté sans poser de questions. Il connait tout de mon passé, aussi bien mon enfance que mes problèmes de jeux, alors sincèrement je ne vois pas comment je pourrais lui plaire.  
-Ma princesse tu es formidable alors ne te dévalorises pas. Tasha tu es belle forte, intelligente, loyale et sensible. Je ne connais pas ton ami mais je suis sûre qu'il sait à quel point tu es extraordinaire.  
-Tu es adorable. Le truc c'est que je suis un peu perdue, je ne sais pas quoi faire. Il est adorable avec moi et …  
-Et quoi ?  
-Il m'a embrassé deux fois, avoua-t-elle en se remémorant ces délicieux moments.  
-Pourquoi ça n'est pas allé plus loin ?  
-La première fois je l'ai repoussé parce que j'avais peur d'avoir le cœur brisé. Entre notre job et nos passé respectifs il y a tellement de choses qui peuvent mal tourner que ça m'a bloqué. Je l'ai vite regretté mais quand on en a reparlé il m'a dit que c'étaient les derniers évènements qui lui avaient retourné la tête. Ce qui est possible vu tous ce qu'il s'était passé. La deuxième fois c'était il y a quatre jours et on n'en a pas parlé depuis.  
-Si ce jeune homme te considérait_ uniquement_ comme son amie_ il_ ne t'aurait pas embrassé une deuxième fois. Tu l'aimes et visiblement il t'aime aussi alors lance toi chérie. Je sais que tu as peur de souffrir mais tu mérites d'être heureuse.  
-Comment ça se fait que tu es toujours de si bon conseil ?  
-Je ne fais que te dire ce qui est évident ma chérie. Le truc avec l'amour c'est qu'on ne voit pas ce qui est juste là. Ecoutes je dois aller faire les courses mais tu peux rester manger ce soir si tu veux.  
-C'est gentil mais j'ai rendez-vous avec mes amies on va se faire une petite soirée entre filles. Une prochaine fois ?  
-Absolument maintenant files je ne voudrais pas te mettre en retard et surtout passe une bonne soirée.  
-J'y compte bien. Je t'aime grand-mère et encore merci pour tout. Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi.

Les deux femmes s'embrassèrent et Tasha rentra chez elle pour se préparer. Ensuite elle rejoint Jane et Patterson dans un bar. Les trois amies se mirent à discuter et à un moment elles en vinrent à parler de leurs vies sentimentales, comme dans toutes les soirées entre filles.  
-Alors Kurt et toi c'est toujours le grand amour ? Demanda Zapata d'humeur curieuse.  
-C'est parfait. Je n'aurais pas pu rêver mieux. Il est adorable avec moi.  
-Je dois dire que je n'aurais jamais imaginé Weller en amoureux aux petits soins. Enfin on est heureuse pour vous. Vous le méritez tous les deux, poursuivit la blonde.  
-Merci les filles et vous, vous en êtes où ? Personne en vue ? Patterson tu n'avais pas rencontré quelqu'un de la cyber division ? Questionna Jane.  
-Oui il s'appelle Tom. Il ne s'est encore rien passé mais c'est en bonne voie. On prend notre temps. Après tous ce qu'il s'est passé je ne voulais pas me jeter la tête la première dans une histoire mais il est vraiment adorable alors pourquoi pas, raconta l'informaticienne avec le sourire aux lèvres.  
-C'est une bonne chose et puis de toute façon s'il ne te traite pas bien tu nous le dis et on va s'occuper de lui.  
-Absolument, je connais des façons très discrète de faire disparaître un corps, plaisanta Jane.  
-Vous êtes absolument folles mais bon j'apprécie quand même. Je vous rassure ça ne sera pas nécessaire c'est vraiment un type bien. Enfin et toi Tasha ? L'interrogea Patterson touchée.  
-Non personne, mentit la jeune femme. Elle avait besoins d'un peu de temps pour mettre ses idées au clair avant d'en parler mais ça c'était sans compter sur la ténacité de ses amies.  
-Vraiment personne même pas un certain agent aux yeux marrons ancien joueur de football et fan des Yankees ? Insinua Patterson malicieusement.  
-Quoi mais comment vous avez remarqué et qu'est-ce que vous savez ? Se résigna Tasha sachant qu'elle n'avait aucune chance contre ses coéquipières.  
-Oh pitié Tash' tout le monde à vue que Reade et toi vous étiez fou amoureux l'un de l'autre, annoncèrent les deux jeunes femmes d'une seule voix.  
-Alors vous pensez vraiment qu'il a des sentiments pour moi ?  
-Mais bien sûr tu verrais comment il te regarde. Il a des étincelles dans les yeux. Tasha tu comptes plus que tout pour Reade, n'en doute pas, assura la blonde.  
-En faite je suis complètement perdue ces derniers temps.  
-Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? L'interrogèrent les jeunes femmes.  
-On s'est embrassé. Non en fait c'est lui qui m'a embrassé, deux fois.  
-C'est pas vrai mais quand ? répondirent-elles choquées.  
-La première fois après le raid de Sandstorm. J'avais peur de souffrir alors je lui ai dit que nous n'étions qu'amis même si je ne le pensais pas. La deuxième fois c'était il y a quatre jours seulement il est parti sans explication et on ne s'est pas revu depuis.  
-Et cette fois ci tu comptes faire quoi ?  
-Je n'en sais rien. Avec tous ce qu'il s'est passé je n'ai jamais imaginé pouvoir être heureuse mais depuis Reade je me suis remis à espérer que peut être j'y arriverais. Je n'ai plus envie de me mentir. Seulement je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'avoir peur de penser que peut-être il était tout simplement sous le coup de l'émotion et qu'il ne ressent rien pour moi.  
-On peut être sous le coup de l'émotion une fois mais pas deux. Tu sais quoi on va attendre que vous parliez tous les deux de ce qu'il s'est passé et après on avisera. Si ça se passe bien tant mieux et si ça se passe mal alors Patterson et moi on ira lui botter les fesses et lui dire que ce n'est qu'un crétin et qu'il a intérêt à se bouger.  
_-Vous avez raisons attendre c'est tous ce qu'i faire. Les quatre prochains jours vont être très longs, _fit-elle remarquer.  
_-Tu ne vas peut-être pas avoir à attendre aussi longtemps. Je viens de recevoir un message de Kurt. Toute l'équipe est invitée chez Peter et Elizabeth. Ils organisent un repas avec quelques amis et apparemment ils souhaitent que l'on soit là pour nous remercier et faire connaissance avec l'équipe de leurs fils, _annonça Jane en rangeant son téléphone.  
_-C'est quand ? _Demanda la blonde.  
_-Après demain, tu vas pouvoir avoir des réponses, _dit-elle à Tasha.  
_-C'est normal que je sois plus terrifié à l'idée d'avoir cette discussion avec Reade qu'avant n'importe quelle opération ?_  
_-C'est ce que l'on appelle l'amour ma belle. Crois-moi c'est plus effrayant que n'importe laquelle des interventions que l'on a menées mais ça en vaut la peine, _assura la jeune tatouée.  
_-Je ne sais vraiment pas comment je vais faire._  
_-Tu t'es infiltrée dans un réseau de trafic d'être humain et dans une prison de haute sécurité avec succès alors je ne me fais pas vraiment de soucis pour toi et puis si tu as besoin on est là,_ garantit Patterson.  
_-Oui bah c'était presque plus simple que de dévoiler mes sentiments. Ce n'est pas mon genre,_ fit remarquer l'hispanique.  
_-Ça on avait remarqué,_ déclara Jane.

Les trois jeunes femmes rirent puis reprirent leur discussion en parlant de l'homme qui faisait craquer la jolie informaticienne. Ses collègues la rassurèrent puis elles continuèrent leur soirée en parlant de chose et d'autres. Enfin elles rentrèrent chez elles rassurées et heureuses d'avoir d'aussi formidables amies.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19: A family party (Part 1)**

The day of the party had arrived. The Reade decided to organize this dinner to have a good time with friends. They had invited Agent Weller's team, Hannah's friends, her godson Aiden, Tanya, and her aunt. Patterson and Zapata, who had been carpoolers, arrived almost at the same time as Jane and Kurt. The four officers rang the bell and were greeted by Edgar.  
_"Right on time as always. Come in,"_ the young man said. He greeted his teammates in a warm embrace and thanked them again for all they had done for him and his family. When it was Zapata's turn he hugged her more tenderly and a little longer than the others. They parted smiling but troubled by the emotions that a simple contact could provide them. The whole team went to the living room to greet the people already present, once the presentations made and after the arrival Tanya and her aunt they all settled down to have a good time with friends. Half an hour later a happy atmosphere reigned in the room and everyone was chatting in a small group.  
_"So, you also are superheroes who hunting bad guys?"_ Aiden asked shyly to the team. The adults smiled in front of this adorable little boy.  
_"My darling they are policemen, not superheroes as in your cartoons,"_ his mother intervened. _"You told me they stopped the bad people and they had the training to that. It's the same,"_ he protested. The young woman went to answer when Edgar took the child on his lap to answer him.  
_"You see Aiden we are not superheroes because we don't have superpowers. We do not know how to fly, levitate objects or even pass through walls. We are just people who really work very hard to stop people from doing bad things and allow people to be safe. Where you are right is that many of the people doing this work are real heroes, risking their lives to save the lives of others."  
"Like your uncle, your dad, and his friends,"_ Reade's mother added after joining the conversation.  
_"I do not know if we can go that far,"_ Weller said.  
_"Yes, you can,"_ Hannah and Tanya confirmed. The other guests nodded to acquiesce. The five members of the team smiled with the recognition they were given. After much thanking the discussion resumed for a moment until Peter asked his son for help to install the extra tables and chairs needed. Kurt joined them and the seven teenagers had gone upstairs, so there was only Jane, Patterson, Tasha, Elizabeth, Nora and Mary left.

_"My son told us that you plan to take Tanya home,"_ Liz admitted.  
_"Yes, I discovered some things during the investigation, and I cannot let her live in such an environment after all she has lived through. It may just be a little difficult especially from an organizational point of view because I work a lot and do not want to leave her alone."  
"I totally understand. With the work of my husband,_ _we have a little trouble getting organized for Aiden, but we are doing. It's just a matter of practice. At first, it will be complicated, but once you are done, everything will be fine."  
"In which branch did he work?"_ Tanya's aunt questioned.  
_"My husband is a firefighter. He is on duty that night that's why he could not be with us tonight. Are you married?"_ the young woman interrogated in return.  
_"I'm. He is at home babysitting our daughter who has chickenpox.__  
__"Poor darling, what about you?" _She continued, addressing the female officers of the team.  
_"I'm single,"_ the computer scientist said.  
_"Me too, Jane is for the moment the only lucky one to have found a good man who accepts the constraints of our job,"_ Zapata continued.  
_"Sure, it has the advantages of doing the same job and working in the same team. Finally, it was not easy, but we took the risk,"_ Jane retorted insisting on the last words while looking at her friend.  
_"Sometimes taking risks is scary especially with all that has happened in recent years. It's normal that you took your time," the young woman confessed more while talking about herself. "It's true but it's worth it,"  
"I completely agree. Love can be scary, but there's nothing better than waking up to the man you love every morning,"_ Nora said.  
_"In addition to what is good with love is that it is often much closer than we think,"_ the brunette with short hair finished. The six young women continued to talk normally, although they all understood the implied. At the same time, it would have been necessary to be blind for not having perceived the special bond which united Edgar and his partner.

A good ten minutes later the boys came and told them that the table was set up. The meal being near the younger ones came down again and they all sat down to dinner in good spirits.  
_"Mom's really succulent,"_ Reade said.  
_"It's not much you know darling,"_ she replied.  
_"Obviously, it's not taken away. In any case, it's very good," _Hannah teased nicely. The whole assembly laughed at the teenager's remark, especially those who knew that the young man was hardly cooking.  
_"Hey, I know how to cook,"_ he defended himself poorly laughing knowing very well that his sister was perfectly right.  
_"Darling I'm sure there is at least one thing you do very well," _the mother assured.  
_"The pasta,"_ Tasha could not help but remembered the evening when he told her he could make his own pasta. It was the one where they had exchanged their first kiss. Edgar immediately understood his friend's hint. He looked at her with hope, and when he saw her smile, his heart beat faster than usual. The two partners looked at each other lovingly for a few seconds and then pretended that nothing had happened even though inside they were more than turned upside down.  
_"I did not understand the joke,"_ Hannah said puzzled at the tension in their eyes.  
_"It changes for once ma'am I make jokes that almost no one understands."  
"Touched,"_ the girl replied, understanding that she would not be any more at least for the moment. Jane and Patterson scrutinized their colleague for a hint, but the young woman gave them a stealthy glance that meant "I'll explain later". The meal ended in good humor, and all the guests cleared the table. At one-point, Tasha and Hannah were alone in the kitchen.  
_"He really likes you," _the teenager confessed, putting away the dishes.  
_"What?"_

The girl smiled at her with friendly air and left. So, they all went to the couch for coffee and continue the evening more friendly. That's when Reade questioned his teammate.  
"Can we talk privately?" He asked shyly.  
"Of course," the young woman replied. They went to the terrace knowing that one way or another this discussion was going to be decisive for the continuation of their partnership whether it was good or bad.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20: A family party (Part 2)**

It was mid-April so even though the night had been falling for a long time the sky was clear and the temperature mild. The garden was not too big, but it was well kept. Imposing hedges encircled it, you could see a beautiful kitchen garden in the background and flowers both in the flower beds and in the borders. All around the house, there is a large porch decorated with jardinière, outdoor chairs, and swing chairs. The two friends were in the back of the house and had a great view of the plantations. Tasha was leaning on the railing and looked at the sky while awaiting Reade who left for bringing coffee. When Edgar arrived barely a few minutes later he could not help but stop to admire her. She so beautiful like that, star gazing lost in thought. He joins her and smiles.  
_"Here,"_ he said, handing her a cup. Their fingers surreptitiously brushed and shuddered.  
_"Thank you,"_ the young woman shyly whispered looking into his eyes. They both drink a mouthful of the black liquid.  
_"You have a wonderful family,"_ the brunette said, smiling at him awkwardly.  
_"It's true I'm lucky to have them, to have you,"_ Reade replied, unable to take his eyes off the woman in front of him.  
_"How's your sister?"_ Zapata asked, really interested.  
_"Much better, in fact, I find her more fulfilled and happier. Obviously, Hannah will need time, but she will be fine,"_ the young man smiled happily.  
_"I am glad to hear that. She has really great friends. You had reasons these teens are impressive."  
"Completely, they are awesome and sometimes creepy. Finally, it is important to have a friendship like that, especially during hard shots. I know something about it,"  
"Some friendships are even vital,"  
"It's not impossible that they could be more than friends, in their group,"_ Hannah's brother added not wanting her partner to be mistaken, even if he thought what he had just said.  
_"From what I've seen you're probably right."  
"Finally, love at this age is complicated."  
"It's complicated at all ages,"_ Tasha admitted. The young woman bit her embarrassed lip with the double meaning of her answer.  
_"We really need to talk about what happened," _Edgar realized, slightly stressed at the thought of having this conversation.  
_"Listen,"_ they said with one voice. They are moving slightly.  
_"Go ahead,"_ Edgar agreed.  
_"No, you go there. After all, ... Well, go ahead,"_ the young woman stammered.  
_"You know you're cute when you do not find your words,"_ the young man admitted smiling to relax the atmosphere.  
_"Reade,"_ the brunette murmured anxiously.  
_"It is true. You are really adorable. Sincerely I could do like after the Sandstorm raid and lie to you for fear of losing you, but I cannot. It was wrong when I told you it was the painkillers who were talking. It was wrong when I told you that you were not my type of girl and it was wrong when I told you that I was not in love with you. When I was under the rubble I realized that life was too short and that we should not live with regrets. You're so amazing, more than what you think. I like everything about you, even your faults. You are funny, strong, sensitive, gentle and extremely intelligent. I know that even if you do everything to give the impression that nothing is hurting to you, you have a heart of gold and very great empathy. I love you, Tasha, more than I never loved, and I could not do anymore pretending but if you ever do not feel the same as me." _

No longer resisting the young woman approached him, put her hands on both sides of his face and gently put her lips on those of the man she had coveted for months. At first, surprised by this interruption, Edgar recovered quickly and put his hands in the hollow of the back of the pretty brunette. He deepened the kiss and soon the two teammates found themselves plunging their bubble of sweetness. Their embrace was delicate and filled with love. The two lovers' hearts were beating faster than they were natural, almost painfully, but the sensations they felt were so delicious that nothing could stop them. After a few minutes, the two lovers get separated by lack of breath. They stood for a moment forehead to forehead, eyes in their eyes.

_"Amazing,"_ Reade whispered returned.  
_"I love you too,"_ Zapata confessed. The young man smiled at this statement and gently caressed the face of the woman he loved.  
_"Why did you tell me that you did not feel anything for me after the ambush?"_ He could not help asking.  
_"I was so afraid of losing you, afraid that if we try you discover that I was not as great as you think. I was terrified so I kicked in touch by not telling you how I felt without lying to you. You are my best friend, the person with whom I feel confident, safe, loved and with whom I can be entirely myself. You're my best friend but you're so much more Edgar, I needed some time to understand it. I love you but the truth is I'm scared,"_ the brunette admitted with tears in her eyes.  
_"Sincerely, I'm scared too, but I'm convinced that whatever happens, we'll get along, as we've always done," _he reassured, leaning toward Tasha. For very long minutes they kissed passionately, and the two lovers huddled lovingly sitting on a swing to look at the sky. They still took half an hour before deciding to return. Hand in hand, they joined their friends and settled by their side acting as if nothing had happened. Although everyone understood that they had finally confessed their love given their physical proximity and the radiant smiles that adorned their faces. About an hour later everyone will be home happy after a great evening. Reade and Tasha returned to the young man's apartment under the benevolent eye of their family.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21: The next morning**

Tasha emerged rather late the next morning. As soon as they went to the young man's apartment, they settled on the couch and talked about their future and their feelings. At the time to go to sleep, things have slipped, and the young couple ends up spending the night together, a night as hectic as passionate. When she was fully awake, the young woman saw Edgar arrive with breakfast in his hands. He put the plank on the bedside table and sat next to her on the bed. _"Good morning princess,"_ he said, leaning over to kiss her tenderly. "Hey," the brunette answered, giving him back his kiss. They hugged languidly for a long time and then the young man turned to the side to look her in the eyes while being as close to the woman he loved.  
_"That night was really sensational,"_ Reade said. He bit his lip and looked at her intensely. _"Absolutely unbelievable,"_ Zapata added, remembering this delicious moment with a smile.  
_"I made breakfast. Are you hungry?"_ He asked, doubtful of the answer.  
_"Do you know me? I'm always hungry,"_ the Hispanic remarked, laughing loudly. She sat up, wrapped herself in her man's shirt and took the opportunity to breathe his scent.  
_"It's true. This shirt is much better on you than on me," _her teammate admitted by kissing her on the cheek.  
_"I think you're really sexy with that. Finally, I guess it's a point of view," _the young woman supposed. The two lovers took their morning meal in a good mood, laughing and kissing regularly. Tasha had teased Reade very kindly who had cooked but she finally admitted that it was really excellent. The pretty brunette went to take the dishes in the kitchen and then back she admired the pictures on the wall of the entrance.  
_"They're really beautiful,"_ she announced after her boyfriend joined and hugged her.  
_"That's right." _They admired photos of the young man's family, those of the team and also of both of them. They were the most beautiful in the eyes of the Hispanic.  
_"I cannot believe you kept all that. I thought I was the_ _only one to love them that much,"_ Zapata confessed moved.  
_"I love them too. The Christmas party is my favorite. I did not know Patterson had photographed us, but when I saw it, I did not resist, and I asked her to make a copy for me," _Reade explained.  
_"I understand, she is really beautiful,"_ she added. On the picture, we could see both partners during the evening organized by the FBI for New Year's Eve, two years ago. They were next to the tree and seemed to laugh a lot. The agent looked at her teammate as if she was his world and the young woman beamed as ever. Even though they were not in a relationship at the time, it was obvious from the sight of this photograph that they were already madly in love. They were in full contemplation when the young man's cell phone rang. Since he still did not come back a few minutes later, Tasha decided to go see.  
_"My love, is everything good?"_ She shouted as she went to the bedroom. She could see her man on the phone, in conversation with his sister who was on speakerphone.  
_"Yes, Sis, you can tell Mom that it's good,"_ Edgar said. Zapata sat next to him on the bed and looked at him intrigued. He mimed an " I'll explain to you right afterward" and then changed the conversation. A few minutes later he says goodbye to Hannah.  
_"Take care of you, Hannah,"_ he insisted.  
_"As always, but, Ed' if you honestly thought we would not doubt it after last night you are an idiot. Have a good day,"_ the teenager finished by humming.

After hanging up they looked at each other and burst out laughing. The young couple settled comfortably in the bed to discuss; Tasha lovingly coiled in the arms of her boyfriend who took the opportunity to kiss his partner in the neck.  
_"Your sister is really amazing," _she remarked with a smile.  
_"You have not seen everything."  
"Is she fine?"_ The brunette inquired, sincerely interested.  
_"Very well, she told me that this night she had not had a nightmare, this is the first time since the kidnapping."  
"It's really great."  
"I wanted to thank you again for being there for me, Hannah, and my family."  
"I'll always be here for you."  
"And me for you."  
"I know,"_ she replied again as if it were obvious.  
_"Otherwise, she called to know if we would come to their traditional barbecue on July 4. I told her I would tell you about it," _Reade announced uncertainly.  
_"She asked if we can come."  
"Yes," _he said, smiling as he saw the expression on Tasha's face.  
_"Tell her that it will be with pleasure."_ They kissed again and then resumed their discussion. _"One Sunday a month with my grandmother, my brothers, their wives, and their children we have lunch all together. This is after tomorrow. Finally, I wondered if ..."__  
__"I would be really honored to meet your family,"_ he interrupted, seeing her embarrassment. He leaned over and kissed her again. They continued kissing and caressing each other for a long time, then Tasha suggested.  
_"What if we were going to take a shower?"_ She questioned with difficulty, turned upside down by the sudden rise in temperature.  
_"I love this idea,"_ he smiled at the angels. He placed his hands under his partner's thighs, lifted her up and carried her into the bathroom, laughing loudly.

They passed then the day cooing in the apartment of the young man then in the evening, they went out dinner in a small Mexican restaurant. The next day was about the same, then the young couple went to Zapata where they spent the night. They would prepare to meet with Tasha's family the next day at noon.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22: The Zapata Family**

Reade and Zapata were driving on the way to Tasha's grandmother's house.  
_"Would you be a little stressed to meet my family?"_ The brunette interrogated, smiling looking at him.  
_"Absolutely not,"_ the young man lied, knowing full well that his girlfriend knew him by heart. _"I hallucinate you lie so bad it's crazy," _she laughed.  
_"No, you know me too much it's different. Let's say that what worries me most is your brothers."_

_"Why?"  
"I have a sister and I know how I would behave the day she introduces me to her boyfriend." "Okay, I see. Listen, my brothers are very protective to me but once they saw how happy you make me they will calm down. You are awesome everyone will love you," _Zapata reassured him, smiling tenderly by the behavior of the man she loved.  
_"I love you, you know,"_ Edgar said, looking at her lovingly.  
_"I love you too,"_ she replied, kissing her quickly so as not to distract her from her drive. A few minutes later they arrived at their destination.  
_"You're right it'll be okay I have no reason to stress."  
"Let's go and make me think of telling your sister that she will have to be wary when she introduces you to a boyfriend,"_ Tasha joked. They looked at each other, then burst out laughing. The young woman rang the bell.  
_"Natasha cariña cómo está?"_ Rosa asked, hugging her little girl affectionately.  
_"Well, Nana, I'll introduce you to Edgar, my heart, I'll introduce you to my grandmother." "Pleased to meet you, madam,"_ the officer greeted, shaking her hand.  
_"I am also pleased. Tasha told us so much about you that it was as if we had already met and called me Rosa,"_ the woman allowed by kissing him warmly. Reade smiled at this confession and looked at his girlfriend.  
_"Do not even think,"_ she said smiling knowing that he was going to tease her gently.

She led them to the living room where they could see that everyone was already there: the elder brother Javier, his wife Lauren and their children Roby and Kate and the youngest Marco, his wife Carmen and the twins Tom and Morgan.  
_"Hello sis, how are you?"_ The youngest asked.  
_"I am perfect and you?"_ The eldest of all the siblings pursued. The Hispanic briefly greeted her family and made the presentations. Once the formalities shipped the little family settled on the terrace for lunch.  
_"So, you support our sister for five years, it is very brave," _the two brothers teased.  
_"Very funny brothers,"_ Tasha replied.  
_"That's right, you're stubborn and unbelievably tenacious when you're doing it,"_ Javier pointed out. Everyone laughed.  
_"Hey,"_ she laughed knowing he was right.  
_"It's true you're the most stubborn person I've met but it's one of the many things that makes you so_ _incredible,"_ Edgar said, looking at her lovingly and taking her hand.  
_"Well caught up. You see, honey, I'm not the only one who likes family stubbornness,"_ Lauren added.  
_"The children stop bickering,"_ Rosa said gently. The three brothers and sisters laughed.  
_"Yes, Captain," _Javier answered, making the military salute. They continued to eat in joy for a long time.  
_"By the way, how is your hand?"  
"Perfectly well, It was nothing."  
"I do not doubt you have your head hard. I do not even_ _imagine the state of the other guy."  
"Lastly, the main thing is that the girls have gone home,"_ Tasha agreed, looking at Edgar knowingly. Seeing the intrigued looks, he decided to intervene.  
_"In fact, the rescue operation was organized to recover my sister and one of her friends who had been kidnapped."  
"Wow, I'm sorry I did not know,"_ Marco apologized.  
_"It's nothing. You could not know. They are both safe and these monsters are in prison for a really long time. It was complicated to manage and Tash' had to_ _stop strangling them but it's over. "  
"I am surprised personally I would go crazy if someone attacked my family,"_ he replied, his brother nodded silently. They looked at each other as accomplices and the small group ended the meal in good spirits while learning to get to know each other. The whole family Zapata could realize that the young couple was extremely happy and in love.

Once the table cleared and the dishes made The two brothers, their children and Edgar went to play the American football ball while Rose, the little Kate, and the three stepsisters watched them play while chatting.  
_"You found a rare pearl with this man. Do you think it's the right one?"  
"I do not want to get carried away and risk suffering later."  
"My darling this young man looks really good and he's crazy about you. Why do you think he would hurt you?"_ Her grandmother questioned grieved by the suffering that her little girl had already endured.  
_"It's not that. Nana, if there is one thing I'm sure of is that Edgar will never make me suffer, I have complete confidence in him. Only we make a dangerous profession in which we cannot presume anything. I do not want to endure the same ordeals as in the past, but do not worry about me, I'm really happy,"_ Tasha confessed.  
_"It is good that you have found someone you can trust, and it is quite understandable that your job is risky, but you have not answered the question. Do you think it's the right one?"_ Lauren and Carmen repeated. Tasha scanned them in turns, as did Rosa, then looked away, smiling and blushing.  
_"Well, well, I think we have our answer,"_ they laughed sweetly.  
_"In any case, he's doing very well with boys and with children," _Marco's wife pointed out. They turned to look at the three men having fun with the children. They laughed loudly. The two brothers seemed to have abandoned any defensive attitude and behaved normally towards Reade. The children, when they had completely adopted it and had fun like crazy. Seeing this, the brunette could not help thinking that he would make an excellent father. She knew it was too early to think of any form of commitment, especially one so strong, but the young woman allowed herself to dream that someday, in a few years, they might have a family. What the Hispanic did not know was that the men had also talked about her.  
_"Listen, you're a good guy and you have a sister so I think we can do without the brother protector speech but Tash' has suffered so much in the past so if you hurt her."  
"I totally understand but do not worry too much I love your sister to make her suffer,"_ he reassured them understanding knowing that it would act exactly the same if it was Hannah. They continued to discuss. At one-point Edgar turned his head towards the terrace and was able to admire his girlfriend doing a braid to her niece while chatting. He could not help contemplating her. The young man had never understood how one person could combine strength, gentleness, intelligence, beauty, humor, courage and loyalty but he found it wonderful.

_"Aunt Tasha, Kate, Mom, Aunt Carmen come play with us,"_ Roby encouraged, running to see them.  
_"Yes, it's a good idea. Come with us."  
"We could make a match."  
"It's a great idea, girls against boys,"_ Little Katie proposed.  
"Why not, girls are you in?" Lauren asked in a playful mood.  
_"Absolutely," _Zapata and Carmen replied, standing up. The fine team left to do a football game under the watchful eye of Rosa who smiles as she sees her grandchildren and great-grandchildren so happy. They played, laughed, joked and the couples kissed tenderly. The grandmother could not help but be delighted that after so much suffering Natasha, Javier, and Marco managed to find happiness and love. Although she was planning to live for a very long time Rosa was no longer young and she was sure that whatever happened her grandchildren were in good hands.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23: Epilogue**

A year had passed since Hannah's abduction. As predicted by Zapata, Kurt and Jane get married six months ago. It was a very simple wedding with only their friends, Sarah and Sawyer. About the same time, Tasha and Edgar had moved in together. They were happy and still in love although they were still professional when they were at the FBI. Patterson was dating Tom from the FBI's cybercrime and they were happy even though they chose to take their time and go smoothly. The young woman had suffered so much that her lover understood perfectly, and he did not want to rush her. For Reade's sister, too, many things had changed. After a lot of work with the help of Dr. Cahill, her relations with his parents had improved enormously. They communicated much better and spent family time without conflict. In high school, the situation was much better thanks to Tanya and her popularity. The girl had managed to make it clear to all her "classmates" that no one should go after Hannah and her friends. Obviously, it was not perfect, and the small group of genius still had problems of adaptation especially with the teachers but there was progress. In addition, the friendship between Hannah and Tanya had continued and even strengthened. This allowed the two girls to recover more easily from the trauma they had experienced and the blonde to escape more easily from the terrible family situation in which she was. This connection was so strong that Tanya was one of the first people to know that her friend was in a relationship with Tyler. The others were obviously Emily, Ivy, Nathan, Elena, and Marina who saw it coming because even if romantic relationships were not their specialty they knew their friends perfectly. It had not been easy this year for Agent Weller's team and their families. They had their share of hardships, arguments, dangerous and emotionally trying things, but they managed to get by.

Today, like every year, a big barbecue was organized at Peter and Elizabeth's place to celebrate the 4th of July. They had invited their close family, friends, Hannah's classmates, their son's team, and some of Peter's ex-colleagues. By wanting to invite all the people who counted for them the Reade had ended with a meeting of a good thirty people in their garden.

They had set up a large buffet and chairs and benches in the corners, but they had left the whole center free so that everyone could move as they pleased. Tasha and Edgar had arrived earlier to help the young man's parents. All being ready Reade took the opportunity to discuss with his father. Zapata, when she had gone to see Hannah in his room to chat. The two young women had become very complicit.  
_"So, does it go well with Tyler?"_ The brunette asked curiously.  
_"He is wonderful, it's really great and then we get along so well. He understands me perfectly and vice versa. That's great. Finally, I think you see what I mean because of the way you and your brother have osmosis."  
"It is true. I think that having worked together for years has helped a lot. It's crazy as he knows me by heart. I swear sometimes it's almost scary."  
"I know he's doing the same thing with me. Ed' is great but I must say that I am anxious by the meeting. This is the first time he and Tyler have been together since we were together."  
"He saw that you were happy and that's all that matters to him."  
"I know but I know him he will want to play the big brother protector."  
"It is not impossible, and it is normal that he wants to protect you is always the case with the people we love."  
"You are right. In addition, he is reasonable, I do not have to worry about it."_  
_"Then in the worst case, I would take care of managing it. He cannot resist me,"_ she joked to relax the teenager who automatically laughed.  
_"Thank you, I'm thirsty and I'm sure right now Dad and Edgar are having a quiet beer on the terrace. Mom made fruit juice and I would take a good one we have to join them,"_ the sister of Reade proposed.  
_"Excellent idea and I too am thirsty with this heat".  
"Do not tell me it's a horror. What are you drinking?"  
"I drive then like you, it will be perfect,"_ Tasha replied. The teenager tickled this useless precision because it was not in the habits of her sister-in-law but did not raise. They went down to join the rest of the family and then they discussed, waiting for the guests.

An hour later everyone had arrived, and they were chatting in a small group, changing regularly to see all the guests.  
_"So, are you happy to be on vacation?"_ Nora asked her cousin.  
_"I really was sick of high school, we were all fed up," _the girl retorted.  
_"That's the least we can say."  
_"It's not really surprising," Reade and his parents explained, arriving with the rest of the team. "At the same time who sincerely loved high school?" His girlfriend added.  
_"Certainly not me," _Kurt replied.  
_"We do not."  
"Seen like that,"_ the teenager laughed. The small band chatted for a good half hour, but Edgar and Tasha were slightly elsewhere. The young couple was embracing and whispering sweet words without really participating. They looked at each other knowingly.  
_"By the way, Hannah I went shopping the other day I saw a little top very pretty. I thought you would like it, so I took it,"_ the Hispanic announced handing her a package under the attentive and slightly intrigued look of other guests.  
_"It's great to thank you", _she said, taking the bag.  
_"It's very nice, but you did not have to,"_ Elizabeth said.  
_"I know, but I wanted to,"_ Zapata insisted. When she saw the t-shirt and especially the inscription on top, the youngest of the Reade smiled and stared at them for several seconds.

_"Are you serious?"  
"Yes, we are sure of it," _his brother said beaming.  
_"It's so good. I'm so happy,"_ the girl encircled the fun by jumping into their arms. The team and the close family watched them without understanding.  
_"Honey, could you explain?"_ Peter asked his daughter. Hannah smiled, unfolded the garment and showed it to everyone. It was a loose enough white tank top but what made it react is the text. It was written, "best aunt of the world" with a letter of each color of the rainbow. When they saw this, everyone around them jumped for joy.  
_"God, I cannot believe you're pregnant,"_ Patterson exclaimed, hugging her girlfriend, followed closely by Jane.  
_"All our congratulations."  
"It's really awesome. You'll see there's nothing more beautiful,"_ Weller added knowingly because even if the situation was complicated Bethany, the little girl he had with Alison, was his reason to live.  
_"We'll be grandparents it's wonderful,"_ Peter and Liz congratulated tears in their eyes so much they were moved. The hugs and congratulations lasted for long minutes and then the party resumed his court with a new topic of conversation, the baby. Wishing a little peace to discuss the team had moved slightly away in a place with enough to sit.  
_"I'm really happy for you both and I'm sure you'll be great parents. Having a baby is the most beautiful thing in the world."_  
_"Thank you, boss, but I did not know you so sentimental," _Tasha teased playful mood.  
_"Paternity made him sensitive," _Jane continued, seeing where her friend was coming from. The three female agents laughed but quickly stopped their teasing.  
_"I agree with Weller you'll be great, " _Patterson added. Everyone nodded in agreement.  
_"Thanks,"_ the future parents replied with one voice.  
_"Tasha ..."  
"No more field for me until delivery. My beautiful I would come to squat your office much more often than usual,"_ the young woman interrupted addressing her boss and her computer friend. _"With pleasure, we will be able to chat quietly without being disturbed by these gentlemen." "And as soon as we do not have too much work I would be happy to join you,"_ the young tattooed continued.  
_"Please no, you three, teaming together is not a good idea. Guys, I feel we're going to regret it,"_ Edgar pointed out to his friends. The other two men agreed, knowing full well that the three young women could be formidable.  
_"In addition to mood swings as a guest, it will be hectic. I feel it."  
"The swings of mood are due to too much rise in hormones is natural during pregnancy,"_ Hannah retorted taking the conversation on the way.  
_"Yes, and what can we do in these cases Albert Einstein junior?"  
"Your stay quiet and you obey without question."  
"It seems to me to be a good plan,"_ the three friends said, laughing.  
_"I know that curiosity is a villain fault, but I was wondering how you told him?"  
"Almost the same way as you except that in the package there was my pregnancy test. You should have seen his head it was really adorable," _she replied looking at her boyfriend lovingly, they kissed.  
_"You are so cute."_

The party continued until the end of the afternoon and everyone left again. The young couple sat quietly in a swing. They were lovingly entwined. Reade had put a hand on the belly of his girlfriend and the young woman had stuck her head against his chest.  
_"I'm still struggling to realize,"_ Zapata admitted, stroking her belly.  
_"Me too, I cannot believe we're going to be a parent,"_ Edgar continued.  
_"Do you think I'll be a good mother?"_ She asked anxiously for fear of reproducing the patterns of her childhood.  
_"My princess, you will not be a good mother, you will be a wonderful mother. It's not because your mother_ _was not a good person that you'll be the same,"_ he reassured her, kissing him softly. _"Hannah is right it's super creepy when you read thoughts like that."  
"I love you, you know, and you'll be a wonderful mother."  
"I love you too and you'll be a great dad."  
"I do not know how to take care of a baby at all. It was my mother who took care of Hannah and I only knew a few children before."  
"Outside my nephews and my niece, I never cared for a child, but we will learn and then I am sure we will have all the help we need."  
"This is the least that can be said between my parents, my sister, your grandmother, the team, your brothers and your sisters-in-law."  
"We will have our family," _Tasha smiles and says radiantly.  
_"We'll have it,"_ Edgar agreed, kissing her.


End file.
